The Lure
by Miss Nightshadow
Summary: Khan and his crew has been reawakened by an unknown benefactor and is ready to make it's move. Fortunately Kirk and the Enterprise is ready to stop him however Spock is against the idea for more than just the obvious reasons. Will he be able to face himself and save Kirk from a darkness far greater than Khan and his crew. !Slash warning! Don't like please go no further. !SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Miss Nightshadow reporting. This is my first movie fanfic also it is a slash story (boyXboy) if you don't like please do not read and please don't flame just that reason alone.

This story is not for profit and is just for entertainment purposes.

Main pairing: x Spock Also some interest from Khan.

Set after the film and it runs off on a tangent from any official works. I do not own any rights to this except for the plot and any characters I create myself (mainly new villian who helps Khan out of the freezer), the blood bond ability of super soldiers and this is un-betaed so there may/most likely will be mistakes.

'private thoughts of a person'  
_psychic communication_

Enough from me, please enjoy.

The Lure.

Chapter 1

Khan knew the sensation well, he never expected to feel it again. The slowly growing warmth melting the ice inside him one by one. There had only been one time in his life that he had ever felt a stronger warmth. Surprisingly it had occured when a Star Fleet Captain had beat his fists against Khan's body.

A normal human.

Unremarkable creatures slaved to their own weakness but this one knew he was weak. He knew what his weaknesses were, displayed them at times and instead of being crippled by his weaknesses he turned them into strength. Khan had never encountered anything like it before.

Never expected to feel it again, he knew the rage filling the vulcan halfling could only mean one thing the little firestorm was no longer alive.

Remembering the raw emotion in that filthy creature's eyes Khan recalled something. The woman had teleported in. The bitch shot him. Several times which will translate to several severe breaks that will be on her person when he next sees her.

'She's a linguist,' he remembered, 'so a broken jaw, with missing fingers and no eye lids to make signals with will be a suitable punishment.'

_A fitting punishment._ A voice that could only be described as soft a baby's sigh floated into Khan's mind who immediately threw up his anti-psychic defenses. _Calm down I merely wish to talk with you before you fully wake. I would not want to surprise a super soldier._

'No one surprises a super soldier.'

_That Captain did._

Khan frowned. His body was nearly fully thawed and he still does not know why he is being disturbed again. There was no advesary worth facing out there any more.

_You are not the only one Khan. Your crew is too. This ship you are adrift on is yours to do with as you see fit._

'Why? You wake a weapon and toss it aside? Such foolishness.'

_I am well aware of your potential. I am also aware of the sorts of things you will do so letting you run free is not a real risk for me or my organisation. However I will impart a little piece of information you may find useful._

'I find that doubtful.'

_I am aware of a peculiar trait of super soldier blood. The blood bond trait to be precise._

'How much longer must I listen to your prattling?'

_The girl you saved to kill her father and all of those in the London archive, you could, if you got close enough and chose to, influence her actions in a way that could be considered empathic manipulation._

'Your point?'

_The Captain, like you, will do anything for his crew. His family. He leapt into the reactor core to save his ship. He should have died of radiation poisoning. He made the Vulcan cry. His crew made the same decision._

Khan felt the smile spread across his features, faces of his crew hovered over his capsule.

'They used my blood.'

_A lot of your blood. Transfusion and serum. I suspect his body functions have improved along with his strength but that is something you alone can confirm this. Perhaps I will see around._

The capsule hissed open releasing the last confined super soldier onto his new ship.

"Khan it is good that you are awake." Azbetan grinned showing off his superior canines. "We were beginning to get worried. You had woken before, they really wanted you to stay frozen."

"You should all know by now I am unstoppable."

"That is why you lead us." Mercy stated her gaze colder than the ice that had finally released him. "You will tell us what has happened."

"Do not take that tone with me. I will tell you one thing I have found something very interesting. Cornelius!"

"Yes Khan?" the smallest member of his crew shuffled through the crowd. His bright green eyes still held as much fear as the last time their leader had seen them.

"Do you remember those experiments you spoke of to increase our number?"

Cornelius stood straighter. "Yes Khan, you were against them. If I may be so bold..."

"You may."

"What caused this sudden change in policy?"

"Let's say I have found someone worthy of becoming part of our crew."

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Nightshadow reporting with chapter 2 of 'The Lure'.

Usual disclaimer applies. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 2

Jim Kirk could not shake the feeling he was being watched by some unknown force. Of course being the Captain of the starship Enterprise meant being watched is nearly every second of every day part of the job and having Spock hovering was not helping.

"Spock is something wrong?" He asked knowing exactly what answer he would get in three, two, one.

"No Captain nothing is wrong."

"Good."

Nothing. Spock did not move, nothing was coming in off the sensors and they were officially in the dullest area of the known galaxy.

Bones seemed to notice the Captain's mood and laid a hazardous intercept course arriving between the loitering Spock and the seated blond. "Captain would you mind visiting med-bay I have an emergency for you to deal with."

"Spock you have the bridge." Kirk jumped out of the chair leaving the bridge before the first officer could respond. Uhura saw everything and wished the Captain the best.

Inside the turbo lift Kirk fell against the wall. Bones folded his arms fixing the Captain with his hardest 'doctor' stare.

"You need to get rid of him."

"I can't get rid of Spock."

"Yes you can you can ask him to run an on site inventory of the air locks and I will push him out of the one I like the best."

"Bones I know you don't like him. You don't have to I-"

"Need his voice of reason." Bones finished for him. "Scotty and I can be that for you. It was Scotty who told you not to have those missles on board."

"He handed me his resignation."

"You made a phone call and hey presto who was there to save all our asses aboard the Admiral's pet monster ship?"

Kirk cracked a smile. "I work with the best."

"Spock is driving you insane. Do you know how many severe headaches I've had to treat since you and Spock have been weird."

"Not as many as I've had. I don't know what to do Bones. There's something wrong and I'm looking everywhere, hell I even mediated."

"How'd that turn out?"

"Remember that strange cramp in my back last week? It was because I fell asleep in an awkward position."

"Considering what you do on shore leave that surprises me." Bones sniffed as the turbo lift door open wide enough for a brown ball of fur squeeze through and latch onto it's most favourite person in the universe.

"Hey buddy." Kirk could not keep the smile off his face. The little one always made him feel happy for a man who had previously hated these cute little bundles of fluff this one had really grown on him.

"That tribble will not stop screaming when you're not around." A nurse grinned with a flip of her skirt.

"It's almost as if it knows what you're thinking." Bone's commented returning to his work bench. "When it gets really loud I know something's up on the bridge so I buzz Uhura and hear all about it and run rescue missions as required."

"So you're saying this little guy works like a mood ring for me?"

"Of sorts." Bones sighed. "Now you need to do something about Spock."

"I can't. Maybe you could talk to Uhura and she can talk sense into him."

Bones laughed "You have no idea do you?"

Kirk looked up from his ball of fluff. "What do you mean?"

"Jim, Uhura and Spock split up before we got the Enterprise back."

Bones forced himself not to laugh the shock of both man and tiny beast was just priceless.

"Say what? Oh my God what exactly happened?"

"Uhura agreed with Spock that it was the logical thing to do. Maybe you should speak to her."

"I... I'm ... how did this? Where the hell was I when this happened?"

Alarms rang out putting the ship on orange alert. Spock's monotone soon fell out of the speakers.

"Captain to the bridge. A situation is developing."

Kirk clicked his communicator. "I'm on my way."

The tribble was reluctant to let him go but did eventually allow one of the hotter nurses to take care of it so Kirk could go do his job and hopefully ignore the fact his first officer kept staring at him like he was some kind of strange creature that defies all logic.

An involuntary shiver raced down Kirk's spine. That stare was only a baby step down from the predatory looks Khan gave him from inside the brig. Brushing all that aside Kirk wished the turbo lift would hurry, for a person fluent in Spock a situation developing meant something very serious was starting up and not even the half-Vulcan's logic could safely predict where it will go.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading, the reviews and the follows for this fic. Please bear in mind that I have a time share on the home computer which may delay updates.

Usual disclaimer applies and I will get on with it.

The Lure Chapter 3.

Arriving on bridge Kirk glanced around looking for the reason that would make his first officer put the ship on orange alert. Thus far nothing struck the Captain as odd or odder than things normally are on his bridge.

"Spock why have you put my ship on orange alert?"

Spock did not reply or shift his gaze from the data tablet in his hands. Rolling his eyes Kirk snatched the tablet and started to read.

"Captain perhaps you should retire to your ready room." Spock's suggestion sounded and felt like a command to the Captain's ears.

"Why?"

"Logic dictates that you may need time to think over this problem. Captain this is no laughing matter if-"

Kirk's laughter ended abruptly. "Do not psych-analyse Spock."

"That is not my intention Captain I"

"Stop Spock. Just stop. Do you honestly think this," Kirk waved the data tablet in front of the first officer, "is going to make me put my ship in danger when we are no where near the site of the incident?"

"Considering past behavioural patterns. Yes."

Sitting down Kirk glanced over at Uhura. "Open the ship wide channel."

"Captain this news could affect morale in ways we cannot begin to-"

"It'll be alright Spock. If I didn't know better I'd say you were paranoid."

"Vulcans do not suffer with fits of paranoia."

Kirk bit his tongue. That remark would have been uncalled for and down right mean. "Uhura ship wide channel please." "Belay that." Spock overrode. "Captain I believe this matter requires deep consideration before it is made public knowledge."

Taking a deep breath Kirk met Spock's unchanging gaze. "I have thought about it Spock. I have also decided on my course of action so just deal with it. Uhura shipwide, now."

"Aye Captain."

"Attention all crew. Star Fleet Command has sent us a heads up. I am sure you all remember Khan and the trouble we went through during that time. For those who were not with us at that time check the ships records or just ask around. It's no big secret. Now here comes the news, Khan and his crew have been stolen or liberated however works best for you, from a secret location. Their where abouts are unknown. Command suspects they have or are being defrosted by unknown forces to basically cause trouble and make everyones' life a misery. We can assume Khan is not happy with us and if we cross paths... Well we'll just have to beat the crap out of him. However we are only required to keep our eyes open and be alert. We are not actively seeking out Khan. We will be continuing our current course to our objective. That is all. Take down Orange alert."

"Aye sir."

Everyone on the bridge seems happy, with the exception of one glowering vulcan who would rather say 'if I sneeze my ears will fall off' than admit he is upset.

'Sometimes being the Captain sucks' Kirk thought. "Something wrong Spock?"

"I will submit my report on this situation shortly."

"Spock we're three feet away from each other just spit it out."

"Spitting is unhygienic and a disrespectful habit."

"It's a figure of speech." Kirk tried to push a growing headache away. "Spock just say what you want to say now and submit it in writing later."

Spock considered this for a moment. "You have handled the situation poorly. I will be submitting a report to command."

"Alright Spock what do you think I did wrong?"

"Would you like the full version with the Star Fleet regulations you have violated or the abridged version?"

"The really short and to the point version Spock." 'Note to self stock up on headache tablets.'

"The crew should not have been informed of the exact nature of the alert. Only that they need to be more alert."

"Do you know how exhausting that kind of alert would have been? Everyone will be jumping at shadows. We know Khan is out there. I used that forewarning to keep us alert. We know how he operates and we know what to look for."

"Irrelevant. Khan will not make his move so brazenly. On the other side of the I know my enemy coin. He knows you. He has a superior intellect and will use it to-"

"That's enough. Go do what you feel you have to with the reports. You are dismissed."

Spock took his leave in silence. The mood of the bridge though still tense was not as oppressive as before.

"Wonder how many fleet rules I just broke there?"

"I tink arguing in front of the crew is one." Chekov supplied with a shy grin.

"We weren't actually arguing." Kirk knew he fell short on convincing himself of that let alone the bridge crew who knew him so well.

"Actually Captain," Uhura spoke up, "for a vulcan that was a loud domestic and they are normally held in private."

Wow, Kirk thought, I have louder arguments with him than she has? Had... Oh does he think I'm trying to jump Uhura and he wants to get back together with her. Okay I'll be honest if Uhura gave me the time of day in that department I would but she won't. She's so much smarter than me she knows we're better off as friends. Now what do I do if Khan decides to show up?

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thank you very much for reading, following and reviewing! I totally thought I would never get that many responses for this fic.

I'm new to this fandom so if any of the really important characters seem out of character or if I'm not using the correct terminology please tell me.

Usual disclaimer and I'll get on with it.

The Lure chapter 4

For several days Enterprise and her crew languished in a calm Kirk knew all too well. The only problem he faced is discerning from which direction the storm is approaching, ever since the transmission and ensuing debate occurred Spock only spoke when absolutely necessary to his Captain whilst openly entering extended dialogue with members of the crew he would normally only exchange a few words with.

To say this irritated Kirk would be an understatement and Dr McCoy demanded that the Tribble be moved closer to the bridge since it was now becoming a menace to his patients. At the time Spock asked why the creature was still on ship the good doctor replied with a volley of curses and one fact that no one had wanted to hear.

"If this damnable tribble wasn't here then we wouldn't have a Captain!"

The bridge, the whole ship in Kirk's opinion, fell deathly silent. The look of horror on the doctor's face had said it all and Spock stood very still staring at Bones and the tribble in the same unfocused way he did when Kirk taunted him into releasing some pent up rage over the loss of his mother. It took everything Kirk had to get out of his chair take the tribble away from the Doctor and announce to those present the creature's new name Vida.

Vida had purred and was more than happy to stay quietly in the Captain's ready room. Kirk asked that if anyone had a problem with the tribble being on board then they could submit it in writing though he pointed out he would not be removing the creature from the Enterprise for any reason in the foreseeable future.

The next morning Spock had submitted a twenty-three page essay on the negative aspects of keeping a live animal on board for an undefined period. Kirk had read it four times now trying to decipher any clues the text may hold as to why Spock was so mad at him. After finding nothing other than cold words he decided to walk around his ship, chat to various crew members and generally gauge morale.

The crew is in fine spirits, there were questions about Khan, theories as to where he had been taken to, one officer even said someone may have broke him out to dissect him and his crew. It was possible but Kirk did not like the idea one bit.

A warrior of Khan's caliber deserved to die in battle or let death take him in his sleep. Shaking the morbid thoughts away Kirk continued on his journey not really paying attention to where he was until a hauntingly familiar clear door with a yellow and black sign on it. Scotty had put a tiny gold plaque below the panel that read;

Please never let such measures be taken again.

Kirk's skin itched. The heat inside had been oppressive, scratching at every part of his body, filling every cell with the energy of the Enterprise's broken heart. Kirk had fixed it and died. His only comfort knowing his quiet unemotional friend was there as beside him as the door would allow. There had not been the time or the opportune time since to tell Spock how much it had hurt him to see the Vulcan's tears. It was his only regret as the universe faded around him that he could not dispel those tears.

"Cap you should nae be here." Scotty's voice made him jump.

"Sorry Scotty I was just-"

"You do nae have t' explain yerself t' me. I know. It was a very bad day." Scotty said solemnly. "I heard about the tribble trouble from the Doc and Uhura."

"Vida's just like me. We can't help but cause trouble."

"They were pretty sure Cap that ol' pointy ears was about to eh... you know... beat the doc to a bloody pulp."

"Spock would not." Kirk assured knowing Spock had come perilously close to doing just that. "He cares about the crew a lot more than he lets on."

"He does a vera good job o' hiding it then Cap."

"He does. Maybe it's time I give an old friend a call."

"Cap?"

"It's okay Scotty. Thanks for what you did that day. And for the plaque too."

"Tis a reminder Sir. Nothin' more." Scotty looked like he was going to tear up and if he did there would be no way for the Captain to stop bawling his eyes out too.

"I know. Keep up the good work Mr Scott." Kirk put his hand on the engineer's shoulder. His actions during that time must have been very hard for his chief engineer to deal with.

"You Cap now I think about it. If I ever, EVER, catch you by THAT," Scotty wildly gestured to the door, "ever again. I will have the biggest burliest security officers on ship and Mr Spock escourt you outta here and ban you from EVER stepping foot in my engineering block ever again!"

"Aye Mr Scott!" The Captain called back before the man could chase after him. He had a call to make, he just hoped the old man wasn't too busy to pick up.

Making discrete arrangements with Uhura was a simple task over the coms before he got to the bridge. Once there Spock seemed more than happy to be distracted by having the conn for a while longer, it meant they didn't have to deal with each other more than they had to. Kirk suppressed the urge to slap his head of flick the points of his ears as he passed the vulcan. The mood on the bridge seemed good though he did hear Sulu's "Finally!" comment.

Inside the Ready Room the mess and the creature who caused it greeted him with equal enthusiasm.

"No wonder. What have we said about trashing the place Vida? I'm the only one allowed to do that."

Kirk did not have the time to lecture the tribble as the reply to his call snapped on his desk screen.

"Greetings Jim." The weathered face of the elder Spock filled his vision. He leaned forward in his seat to peer at the tribble. "Who is this?"

"This is Vida."

"A good name. I have heard Dr McCoy kept it in med-bay after the incident."

"You heard about that?"

"I visited you in hospital. You were slowly starting to wake before I left."

"Thank you. I wasn't told about that."

"I believe Dr McCoy was busy. He did not tell you?"

"No." Kirk sighed. "He still doesn't tell me anything."

to be continued...

Sorry about the cut off. It will make sense the rest of the conversation will be revealed in later chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Thanks for being here and for all the follows and reviews!

It really means a lot to me that so many are enjoying this story.

Usual disclaimer, I own everything in the universe on every february 30th and we all know how often that comes round. Now I shall get on with it.

The Lure Chapter 5

"No," Kirk sighed. "He still doesn't tell me anything."

"I see," the elder Spock's voice dropped to a whisper then Kirk caught the twitch of a forlorn smile before it hid itself away. "I believe he maybe swimming against the current of the great river in Egypt."

Kirk could not stop the laugh exploding out of his body. Sound dampeners or not, certain species still had very good ears. Quickly bringing himself under control he did not try to stop himself from smiling. "Did the other me tell you that?"

"No, Dr McCoy. I have heard it spoken by both now only the present Dr McCoy meant it to be a warning for your Spock."

The cogs in Kirk's head finally got up to speed. "Wait you were at the hospital? At the same time as Spock," Kirk pointed to the door needlessly, "how can that be possible wouldn't you cause a dimensional disaster?"

"No."

"So you've spoken to each other?"

"On several occasions."

Kirk processed the information slowly. Elder Spock had led him to believe that if the two Spocks occupied the same space the universe would unravel around them, since that was not the case a lot of things slipped into place.

"You go by the name Ambassador Selek now and are high up in New Vulcan politics right?"

"Yes." Spock expression shifted enough for Kirk to know he was enjoying watching his thought process. Kirk wanted to be mad at him for that and knew he could not be.

"You knew I'd never take on anyone else than Spock as my first officer. You convinced him to board the Enterprise."

"He saw the flaws in the logic of two Spocks being so heavily invested in rebuilding our people and I knew you would need him."

"Has anything else come up between you recently?" He had to face the facts if he was running to elder Spock for reassurance and a possible insight in how to deal with the Spock some thirty odd feet away there was no way the younger Vulcan was not doing the same thing.

"He has not spoken to me since our meeting at the hospital." The vulcan sage actually slouched in his chair. "I strongly suggest the next time he passes comment upon your stubbornness you should call him out on his own."

"Love to but we're not on good terms at the moment."

Spock's eyes widened shocking the Captain. "Are you sure?"

"Business only. I don't know what I'm doing, am I the problem or is it him? I only recently found out he and Uhura are no longer together. Am I not paying enough attention to my crew? I hate second guessing myself and now I sound like a whiny little brat."

"You are that and much more," Spock spoke frankly bringing a smile to the human's face. "That particular aspect of your personality when properly deployed has, can and will be very useful."

"Back to the riddles already?"

Spock frowned his attention on the anxious tribble going around in circles on Kirk's desk.

"Jim what is that tribble doing?"

"Sorry, Bones says Vida picks up on my moods. A little too well it seems."

Everything about the Vulcan became guarded as if expecting the tribble to mutate into some terrible flesh eating monster ready to tear the Enterprise and all her crew apart. "Tribbles do not exhibit tele-empathic tendencies."

"Oh I can explain that. I thought he would have told you at the hospital. Vida's how Bones found out Khan's blood could save me. What? Are you alright? You've gone pale. Spock?"

The elder vulcan visibly swallowed. "Jim where are you headed?"

"Plaise system, the Campbell base. Why? What's wrong?"

"I will meet you there."

"What? Whoa? Spock I don't-"

"Jim promise me you will meet me at the Campbell colony." He said in the voice the Captain knew he could not disobey.

"Alright I will meet you there. Care to tell me why?"

"I hope I am wrong. Stay close to Spock until then."

"How we're not exactly on talking terms?" Kirk ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't promise you that but I will try."

"I know you will. Please be safe."

"I will. I'll see you in a few days."

Spock nodded breaking the transmission. More concerned than before Kirk opted to stay in the Ready Room. Looking at the tribble who was slowly calming down he wondered what could have caused the elder Spock to react that way. That was the closet to panic he had ever seen in a vulcan.

"Hey Vida I think we should visit Bones soon." He whispered petting the tribble to soothe it's and his own anxiety. Vulcans do not get scared but when they do he knows better than to ignore it.

Khan strode into the high spec laboratory and med bay of his ship with his head held high. Cornelius rarely had to do his job as a doctor since the crew were all genetically modified super humans which gave him ample time to experiment. The three Star Fleet officers strapped to the cold metal gurneys had seen better days, none of them had survived their encounter with the heavily armed shuttle and were badly broken.

"Well Cornelius?"

"Captain we may have a slight problem. I injected the blood serum several hours ago and there is nothing to report. No return of brain activity, no cellular response or any sign of regeneration in any form."

"What about the subject we irradiated?" Khan asked not bothering to inspect the failed subjects any further.

"Still nothing. I have administered the pure blood injection and the serum. However I do have a theory if you would like to hear it."

"Go on."

"I believe the target that you are interested in maybe a remaining precursor to those who were originally altered."

"Interesting. It would explain a few things about him."

Cornelius raised his hand slowly. "There is another possibility."

Khan raised an eye brow. "Really?"

"Yes, he may be a mixed blood descendant of a survivor of the great war. Both are equally possible though with my current data I favour the first. It is more likely he has the genetic marker predisposing him as an optimal subject for genetic modification. Hence why he was able to be resurrected. The others you had given your blood to were still alive prior to injection correct?"

"Correct I never saw the point in injecting something dead before. Both are very interesting prospects. Have you managed to set up the equipment we liberated from the Romulans?"

"I have set it up in your quarters Khan. It should amplify the resonance to the point that your will be able to influence the target though I must urge you to exhibit utmost caution."

"Yes. That Vulcan tends to get in the way."

"Exactly, they are far superior to us in psychic ability alone. We will also need to get exceptionally close to the target's ship to have any success."

"That is why we took the time to locate and acquire the other equipment that Mercy is fitting ot our ship." Khan turned his back on the scientist. "When I do acquire my target you will run a sample of his blood."

"I will not be able to study the subject myself?"

"Only if he misbehaves." Khan smiled disappearing into the tangled maze of corridors that made up his ship. He had yet to name the vessel their benefactor had supplied them with, it was no USS Vengeance but well armed and had an unusual ability. It could hide it's weapons from all forms of scanner appearing to be harmless until it unsheathed it's claws to attack with the added Romulan technology it had become even more dangerous than the crew it carried.

'Perhaps the good Captain will grace it with a name when he arrives. He will not be leaving this ship ever again.'

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Thank you all for being here, for the follows and the reviews. It really means a lot to me.

Usual disclaimer and I'll get out of the way.

The Lure Chapter 6

Uhura noticed Spock's ears tint the smallest hint of green as he sat in the Captain's chair. suppressing a sigh she could not feel happier that she and he had called it off. There was nothing more irritating than having to compare the way the Vulcan had responded to her and how their Captain could effortlessly get a blush out of him.

'If I am not mistaken that is his jealous blush.' Uhura turned away from him. Spock was aware she could read him quite well, what he didn't know was that she had a long chat with the Captain before the Khan incident on visible physical vulcan cues and possible meanings behind them. It had been a fun day, she and the Captain set up various crises and picked apart the vulcan's responses. Even though she was the one in the deeper relationship with Spock the Captain just seemed to know what was going through the Vulcan's head.

During the temporary loss of the Captain she realised just how cruel she had been that day without knowing it. Until she had spoken the Captain's name her words could not reach the enraged grieving man. If she hadn't arrived at that time there was no doubt in her mind that the gentle Spock would have ripped Khan to pieces and scattered those pieces across the planet. The relief she felt when Spock reported the transfusion had been successful had brought her to her knees crying tears of joy. After Spock's vigil over the Captain until he woke she had been so sure he would be logical about this and ask for them to split up. Logic failed him and she stepped in. Communications officers are trained to pick up on things she knew she is one of the best and that flawless communication between the two should have slapped her in the face a long time ago. She figured at the time she just did not want to see it and to the Captain's credit he had actually coached her on how to communicate with the stoic vulcan they both adored.

Looking back at Spock Uhura noticed the slight tilt of his head towards the door to the Captain's ready room attempting to listen in.

'I am going to have to have a stern talk to him once shift's over. Everyone is getting tired of the will they won't they.'

Shortly after the Captain exited the Ready room with an air of concern drifting about him.

"Captain is something wrong?" She asked knowing Spock wanted to ask but would not.

"Not really." He stopped leaning against the rail. "Could you bring up the positions of all the Star Fleet ships in the area?"

"Aye sir."

The information blinked on screen displaying several large ships, four medium escort ships and one full combat ship. Not the Vengeance, about half it's size and heavily armed. Some were heading to resupply at Campbell base, others dropping off supplies like the Enterprise and the combat vessel marked for war games a few systems over and making their way slowly. Uhura looked up at the Captain, he was not happy yet still amused enough for a rueful grin.

"So that's how it is."

"Sir?"

"It's going to be alright." He said touching her shoulder gently. "Now has anything interesting happened?"

"No Captain the watch has been silent." Spock reported not taking his eyes off the screen. "I believe your shift will begin shortly."

"Who said I was going anywhere?" Kirk asked trying to stay up beat.

"I assumed your-"

"All dialogue in the Ready Room is private as per regulations. If there was anything to worry about I promise you will be the first to know."

"I see. As you are present I request early relief from my shift. I have several experiments running and would like to check the results."

"What kind of experiments?"

"They will not pose a danger to the ship or the crew." Spock dead panned only now looking at the Captain.

"That's not what I, never mind. You can go just make sure nothing explodes. I don't want to have to chip Cupcake out of cement hard goo again."

"That would not have happened if he had not interfered with the experiment."

"Spock you've been around enough humans to know it is our nature to be curious."

"I am well aware of that. Hence why I kept the room locked. Only the Captain's override could have allowed him access."

The Captain took in a deep breath. "Cupcake is chief of security. There were reports of strange noises Spock. What was I supposed to do run around the ship asking every scientist, hey someone's left something running in lab any idea what it is?"

"A shipwide announcement would have sufficed."

"Isn't that against regulations?"

"Not if the Captain felt the ship was in imminent danger."

"And a possible shipwide panic was the better option?"

"Every member of this ship is a consummate professional."

"Spock I am not trying to pick a fight with you but at the time we were carrying a lot of extra ordinance and the slightest bump could have blown the ship apart. Scotty only a step below full panic the entire time the stuff was onboard."

"All such reactions were utterly illogical. The likelihood of a disastrous event taking place as long as all safety procedures were adhered to were 0.003 percent possible."

"Not everyone has logic based thought processes."

"I know." Spock's monotone shifted enough for Uhura to pick up which meant the Captain had been trying to avoid a fight longer than she had suspected.

"Alright what's up with that?"

"Define 'that' Captain?"

"You know damn well what I mean."

"If I may inquire who did you call?"

Uhura saw the Captain flinch. Spock had just struck a very raw nerve.

"Go check your experiments Spock." The Captain sat in his chair looking far more tired than those who had been on shift.

"Captain?"

"Spock there is no point in asking for early relief if you don't take it."

"Aye Sir." Spock responded leaving at a deliberate slow pace.

Unusually the Captain did not turn to watch him leave like he normally did. The tribble could be heard bouncing around the ready room but this time without the terrible screaming.

'Something has to be done before Spock next sees the Captain.' Uhura decided and waited until her shift ended.

It was not hard to find the Vulcan, he was as he had stated in his section of the lab studying various tubes filled with liquids of different colour and consistency. Uhura knew she could not just beat around the bush with this and knew the other scientists were watching her. She had not been in here since she decided to break up with the Vulcan.

"Spock. I would like to talk to you."

"The phrasing suggests I have a choice in the matter whereas your tone inflects there is no room for negotiation." He said looking up at her. "If this is going to be one of the latter conversations please lower the blast shields."

Doing as she was told Uhura sat in the vacant chair opposite his desk. "Spock why are you punishing the Captain?"

"I am not."

"You are Spock. You are being mean with no grounds for it. The Captain is going out of his way to be civil with you, to be your friend and you are constantly throwing it back in his face. Why?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss this with you."

"You will not speak to the Captain about it either. So tell me a hypothetical scenario that has no basis on any on this ship."

Spock's searching look confirmed everything Uhura already knew. He did not want things to be this way between him and the Captain but something was forcing his hand in some unforeseeable way.

"Let us suppose that there are three people."

"Okay. What is the relationship between them?"

"Two share the same DNA but not age. One belongs in this universe the other for reasons I shall not go into are here because they were forced to be by events."

Uhura knew exactly who he was talking about. The man he had called on New Vulcan before they had fought Khan. "An event similar to Nero's correct?"

"Correct. Now at the time unknown to everyone the other member of this trio was contaminated by the elder of the other two."

"A mind meld?"

"Uhura there was no-"

"Communications officer and damn good at her job. Now shush! From this hypothetical I can draw two conclusions. One, the third member is dear to the other two. Two, the younger of the others is jealous."

"Under your assumption of the two being vulcan you know jealousy is impossible for a vulcan."

"The Captain once told me that when vulcans say they do not feel emotions it is a lie. It's the only lie vulcans can tell. He told me he has had an experience with one so he knows no matter what they say about emotional irrelevance they do feel. Therefore the only possible explanation for the younger's behaviour is fear of losing to someone they feel inferior to and jealous that the elder was able to do something first."

"Supposing the scenario ran in that direction which is entirely illogical and unreasonable what advice would give dispense?"

"I personally would tell the younger to grow a spine, real love is hard to come by and worth fighting for. He should ask himself where is the third and what happens before the third calls the elder. It's the logical to seek advice from an elder in times of stress. If a potential fourth party maybe seeking retribution against two of the three wouldn't you tell them to seek advice."

Spock turned away from her. "Those are logical assumptions I'll add them to my scenario."

"Please do." Uhura took her leave opening the blast shields. "I would also advise that something needs to be done soon before irreparable damage is done."

"I see thank you for your input."

"You're welcome Spock." Uhura left the science deck feeling lighter. Spock's logic will dictate the correct course of action she just hoped nothing happened before he has the chance to.

to be continued...

I hope I got Uhura and more importantly Spock right. This chapter has been the hardest to write so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Thank you all for being here! Many thanks to all readers, reviewers and followers!

If anyone out there is looking for a new take on the fandom check out Madam Chainsaw's fic 'Darker Side of Life' it's an awesome little fic from my awesome little sister who encouraged me to start writing this fic.

Anyway thank you for waiting for this installment things are starting to come together.

Usual disclaimer and away I go please enjoy and let me know what you think of

The Lure Chapter 7

Stretching out Jim Kirk felt the silken sheet slip down his back to rest on his waist. He couldn't remember when he had changed his bed sheets in his sleepy haze he was glad he did. Unlike other forms of bed clothing silk embraced you offering comfort and protection. The wriggly bugs who spun it had exceptionally good taste. Still something was wrong pulling him closer to fully awake than he wanted to be right now.

Listening hard he could hear the steady heartbeat of his ship, the Silver Lady is well and if he was not mistaken Scotty had just finished an upgrade. Nothing seemed out of place in what he could see of his quarters. Maybe Spock's antics had just been getting the better of him. Snuggling back down Kirk made himself comfortable on his firm warm pillow. The silk sheet created a barrier between himself and the warmth coming from the pillow.

It was irritating. He wanted to be as close as possible to the source of the warmth. Rolling towards the warmth Jim froze. There was someone in, on, his bed whilst he was in it and only in his birthday suit. Oh God how drunk did he get last night?

"Oh Captain," a chiding baritone rumbled out of the person he had been using as a pillow. "You don;t have to worry about impropriety. I am not a member of your crew."

Wide bright blue eyes met churning storm grey eyes and that I'm so much better than everyone smile.

"Aren't you pleased to see me?" Khan asked sitting up using his superior height to tower over Jim. "I've only recently heard some interesting things about you."

"Like what?" The Captain asked slowly reaching back to his bed side table for his phaser.

"Reaching for this?" Khan grinned flipping the Captain's weapon in his hand. "As you can see I took the liberty of removing it. This can't kill me though you'd try."

"How the hell did you get on my ship?" Kirk growled hoping Spock was in his room and not in a deep meditation.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Khan caressed the side of Jim's face. "My blood certainly suits you. I'm so glad your crew cared for you enough to use me like that."

"If you've done anything to anyone on my ship Khan I'll..." Jim squeaked Khan had thrown him on to his back somehow the sheet had tangled their legs together in the action.

"I have no interest in your crew." Khan whispered leaning closer. "I have no use for them. You shouldn't starve yourself like this it's not good for you."

"I am not starving Khan now get off of me or I'll."

"You haven't caught on yet have you." Khan sighed brushing his nose against Jim's. "You're irritated beyond reason but that does it just belong to you?"

"What?" Jim whispered trying to push himself deeper into the bed to create some distance between himself and the super soldier. Khan was right his body was practically thrumming with irritation not the normal mix of fear and over confidence. "What the hell have you done?"

"Nothing. This," Khan's lips ghosted over Jim's mouth, "is a happy accident I plan to take full advantage of in due time."

Jim had felt something like this before when a memory of future Spock's time with his Captain had drifted though the meld. "You're not here."

The pain and solitude reflected in Khan's eyes spoke volumes to Jim. "Not yet. I will be and don't think you have a choice in the matter."

A shrill scream shattered the world around Jim plunging him into darkness. Khan had remained exactly where he was reaching out for the falling Captain knowing he would never be able to catch him.

Jim crashed against his bed jumping when someone grabbed his hand. Reflex kicked in swinging his fist towards his attacker.

"Captain!" The fist had been caught by a familiar presence.

"Jim calm down it's us." Bone's voice cut through the remainder of the static in his head.

"Bones? Spock?" Jim breathed heavily the tension drained from his body he would have crashed down if not for Spock appearing behind him to support him.

"Breathe Jim. Nice even deep breaths." Bones coached. "That's it keep going."

"You are doing well Captain."

"Damn it Spock I'm not pregnant." Jim wheezed letting first officer hold him up.

"Atta boy. It's can't be that bad if the sarcasm's back." Bones' joke fell on deaf ears.

"The Captain was under going physiological distress with an unknown cause. Irrespective of his apparent recovery something is not right."

"It's called bedside manner you unfeeling hobgobblin!"

Jim reluctantly lifted his head from Spock's shoulder. "Guys don't fight. I'm okay."

"No you're not!"

"I concur with Doctor McCoy."

"Wow you too are agreeing. I should have nightmares more often."

"Nightmares do not cause you to cease breathing!" The vulcan said harshly.

"He's right Jim. Not even night terrors do that." Bones sighed. "I'm taking you down to medbay to run tests."

"I'm fine now." Jim stated sitting up on his own. "Do your scans. I'm telling the truth." Jim silently prayed for something to show up, he became the most disappointed person in the room when the scans showed nothing.

"I don't like this." Bones stated. "If Vida hadn't been ripping around your room."

"It broke into the bath room." Spock supplied. "I grabbed the creature and came in to tell you and your were in distress."

"Then he called me and fortunately you woke up." Bones finished. "Jim I'm going to-"

"No no no, you're not taking me off active duty."

"Captain Doctor McCoy only has your best interests in mind."

"How about I make a deal with you two." Jim waited until he knew he had their full attention. "Let me keep going and if this happens again before we get to Campbell Base I'll do what Bones says. Heck I'll move into Medbay."

"On one condition. You are monitored by Spock. If he calls me I will pull you out of active duty until we can figure out what is going on."

"Of course. I will monitor the Captain to the best of my ability."

Jim frowned. "I'm not sure I like it when you two agree."

"Good!" The reply came in stereo.

"Okay. Both of you out I need to get dressed and-"

"Jim you fell asleep in your uniform."

Jim looked down to confirm the Doctor's findings. The Captain's mind hit warp speed if he was right and that was what he thought it was then there were only two people in the universe who could help him, future Spock and Khan himself.

"Captain what is bothering you?"

"Just trying to remember what I was nightmaring about." Jim covered his lie with his best smile.

"I do not believe you should."

"You're right. Now out I've got to-"

"Doctor McCoy I believe the first shift is mine."

"Indeed," the doctor grinned. "Don't let him push you around Spock. The slightest relapse call me."

"You will be the first to know." Spock agreed. "Please inform me if you require his presence for more scans I will escourt him to you."

Jim folded his arms across his chest giving each of his companions a less than heart felt glare. "I really don't like it when you two are working to together."

"If you think this is bad Jim just wait til the rest of the team are on your case."

Bright blue eyes blinked. "Team? What team?"

"Oh just the usual suspects, Scotty, Chekov, Sulu, Uhura, us. Together we make the 'keep- Jim- out- of- trouble' team."

"Really so how come I still get into a lot of trouble?"

Spock's carefully hidden smile nearly made itself known to more than just his Captain. "That just goes to show how much trouble you are capable of Captain."

to be continued...

Please me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Thank you for being here. I'll tell you what I never expected this story to be so popular, thank you all!

Big shout out to all followers and reviewers especially Gina, I dug out my GCSE Spanish work to translate so thank you for your kind comments.

Anyway, usual disclaimer and we continue with-

The Lure Chapter 8

There are certain things in the universe Khan thought he fully understood and after being physically frozen in a cryo-tube twice the cold was definitely one of those things. He did not shiver, he could not afford to show any form of weakness in front of his crew. Since waking their presence had soothed the savage beast inside him yet something was off. Of course Khan had been feared by some of his crew, he is a warrior and an imposing leader when he had to be perhaps it was the year he woke without them.

He failed to rescue them from Marcus' clutches leaving them vulnerable in their stasis tubes. It was only natural they had lost a little faith in him. Khan had also been tricked by the crew of the Enterprise and her Captain since waking haunted his mind. During the amplified link he had walked into his dreams an ability that belonged to Hypnos ancient Greek God of sleep, the Gods of dreams and now Khan. Praise worthy company sure enough and the dear Captain had surprised him once again.

Cornelius had cautioned him to expect psychic feedback from the Captain and to not let it overrun him. He had not expected the warmth or the starving constant craving of the Captain's sub conscious for affection. It would seem the Captain was living a celibate life and it did not suit him. The burning passion had taken its toll on Khan making him irritated, after all the encounter had occurred in a dream therefore no matter what happened it was not real. A mere illusion charged by real emotions resonating through the blood bond Jim Kirk's own crew had created for them.

Khan could truthfully say he had never felt true heat until now and without it he felt as though his soul had fallen in the coldest place the universe had to offer. Letting a sigh escape he flicked up a holo-screen. Azbetan had done his job well. He had sniffed out all the Federation vessels in the area and several teams had already been dispatched to interfere with their ability to aid the bait they had laid out so nicely for Khan. One vessel concerned him. It was in a rush to intercept the Enterprise at Campbell base. The vessel was a fast diplomatic messenger ship from New Vulcan.

'That could be interesting,' Khan thought. 'Whatever would bring more members of an endangered species all the way out here except for Jim Kirk.'

Deceptively soft footsteps stopped outside Khan's door. "Anything I can do for you Mercy?"

The door swung open revealing his weapons officer, her thick black hair is pulled back into a very harsh bun tugging her facial features as trim and tight as her uniform. "Perceptive as always Khan. You truly are the greatest of us."

"Shameless flattery will only carry you so far Mercy. Is there a problem?"

"That depends on the definition."

"Then please sit," Khan gestured to the foot of the bed, "let us discuss any concerns you may have."

"Of course Khan." Mercy moved with grace of a stalking cheetah. "There are many ships ready to pounce upon any who dare approach the Enterprise. They began to move against the Vulcan fast ship until a message was passed along."

"I take it we intercepted the message as well?"

"We did. Ambassador Selek is onboard."

The name sounded familiar and wrong to Khan's ears for reasons he could not pin down so he pushed the thought aside. "The most important ambassador of New Vulcan is speeding his way to Campbell base. He too must be after the Enterprise."

"I do not understand the fascination with that ship or any of the vermin aboard it." Mercy spat before remembering whose presence she was in. "My apologies Captain I-"

"I don't mind." Khan pinned her with his stare. "You will understand soon enough just don't get any ideas about the ship's Captain. He belongs to me."

"Of course Khan. You are the Captain, it is your honour to take your pick of the spoils of war."

"Indeed. How long until we are close enough to the Enterprise to begin our plan?"

Mercy bared her teeth in a feral grin. "Seventeen hours Khan. They are going to reach Campbell a day later."

"Good. Tell the crew to get some rest. We have some shopping to do on Campbell and the Enterprise is going to help us every step of the way."

After hours on the task at hand Dr McCoy reviewed Jim's test results one more time for the hell of it. No matter what angle he looked at the results from they were still completely normal.

"Jim's always been an awkward bugger but this shouldn't be possible not with the symptoms Spock and I saw." He muttered to the empty medbay. There was nothing physically wrong and therefore nothing to analyse. He did not like his other option. To wait for Jim to have another episode of whatever it was, document everything he could about it and then back track to the cause.

"Jim called it a nightmare... What would give Captain Over-Confidence nightmares? That must be the key so that arrogant little brat must know more about this condition than he's letting on." Slamming his fist down on his com panel that had a direct link to the Captain's conn.

"Anything I can do for you Bones?"

"Yeah. Get your ass down to Medbay."

"What for?"

"There's something I'd like to review with you in private right now. Don't make me-"

"Okay Bones I'll be there in five minutes. Mr Spock you have the Conn."

Bones sat for a moment giving the Captain time to get off the bridge. A compliant James Tiberius Kirk was a highly suspicious one. Opening the channel again he spoke to Spock. "Listen out for the tribble. I'm developing a hypothesis and I do not like it."

"Of course Dr McCoy. Will you need the data sent to you?"

"Yes, I'll call when I send Jim back. The less he knows the better."

to be continued...

Sorry about the shortness.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. Thought I'd surprise you all with a lightning update.

Thanks for being here.

Usual disclaimer and please enjoy...

The Lure Chapter 9

'Gotta be calm. Gotta be calm.' Jim repeated over and over in his head. He had not expected Bones to call him out so quick on this. Keeping cool and collected around Spock and the bridge crew had been hard enough and now his doctor, the only human on the ship who could read him like an open book must have figured out something. What he could not guess knowing Bones he would be on the money. He always is when it comes to his profession.

Entering Medbay Jim looked around for the nurses. No one except Bones and himself was present.

"Am I in trouble Bones?" The trademark carefree grin that usually worked on Bones crashed and burned. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Sit down Jim." Bones ordered locking down the Medbay doors. "I have a few questions for you."

"Shoot." Jim did as he was told which seemed to irk the doctor even more. "What have I done now?"

"You haven't been honest with me for a start. How are things going with Spock?"

"Excuse me?" Jim blinked not quite sure he had heard right. It wasn't the question he was expecting.

"Do you think I haven't noticed you have a thing for him?"

"He's my best friend so of course I must like him."

Spock noted the tribble had begun to purr loud enough for those sitting next to the Captain's ready room to hear it for a full minute.

"More than that Jim. Uhura and I spoke earlier and she told me, even though she was in a relationship with him before arriving on the Enterprise it was you who taught her how to spot his body language. Put that with your I won't give up on Spock mentality you have especially when many other captains' would have let me bounce him out of an airlock a long time ago and I can officially say and you're blushing. God Jim of all people why the unfeeling hobgobblin?"

Jim shrugged. "I don't think ever really had much of a choice in the matter. He sort of, I don't know, he draws me in. Whatever you do please don't tell him."

"I know doctor patient confidentiality is in effect. So nothing said here will be said anywhere else. Hence why the nurses are missing. They are shameless gossips."

"And very distracting."

"Stop wandering off. Next question, have you ever been in a mind meld with a vulcan?"

Spock winced. The tribble shrieked. A surprise/ panic response. A surprising finding when considering there was nothing in the Ready room to ellicit such a response.

"Why would you think I have?" Jim asked looking over the instruments on Bones' desk. "One it's rude to answer a question with a question and two i want an honest answer Jim."

Taking in a deep breath Jim decided to use doctor patient confidentiality to it's fullest. "Yes."

Bones' nearly fell off his chair. "What? When? Who?"

Jim chuckled. "Which do you want me to answer first?"

"JIM!"

"Okay, I get it. Remember when Spock shoved me off the ship in that survival capsule?"

"Yes. You said in the records you assisted Ambassador Selek. Jim what's wrong?"

Spock had to strain his ears to hear the tribble. It was shuffling nervously near the doorway. If he had to guess it's movements he would suspect them to be nervous circles.

"Bones. I'm going to bring the shields down okay." Jim gathered his courage he had not confided in anyone about this. "Nero used the red matter to travel through time right?"

"Right." Bones leaned forward. "What does that have to do with-"

"He was chasing after the Ambassador Spock of his time. A malfunction led them to my father's ship, future Spock tried to lead them away but they engaged before following him to when Nero arrived to destroy Vulcan. That Spock was on that frozen chunk of planet. He saved me from this great big red spider lobster beast. I asked him to prove it and he said he couldn't unless he used a mind meld. I agreed and..." Jim drifted off into memory.

Spock noted the tribble had ceased all action. Most puzzling.

"Jim," Bones' hesitant voice broke Jim's train of thought, "what exactly happened?"

"I saw things, places and times that may never be now. I felt his emotions."

"Vulcans don't do emotion."

Jim shook his head, his blue eyes sparkling from the memory. "It's the only lie a vulcan can tell. Everybody seems to forget Spock is only half vulcan. Even Spock himself at times. He said that he and our Spock can never meet or it would risk a dimensional rift happening or something like that. I found out the other day he had visited me in hospital."

Bones cast his mind back for a moment. "Yes, the ambassador came to speak to Spock. He'd been pulled away to a meeting, then he was left alone with you and Spock came back and they spoke. On what I don't know. Did he do anything to you?"

"No. Come on Bones this is Spock, he's never meant me any harm. I was safe inside the meld. I can't describe it better than I just know he would never seek to harm me."

"Did he create a bond with you?"

"God no. He wouldn't anyway. I'm not his Captain."

"Okay what sort of relationship did he have with his Captain then."

Jim wasn't so sure he should tell the doctor but the look in Bones' eyes gave him no choice. "They were life-mates."

"Dear God! I knew I've never trusted that green blooded slant browed hobgoblin for a reason. The old bastard took adavantage of you and the young bastard is-"

"Come don't blame Spock."

"They're both guilty! Damn Vulcans!"

"Look I have better things to worry about than them. I think... no I know Star Fleet has laid out a trap for Khan."

"Really? We haven't been notified of any action."

"You can't catch a fish without a lure Bones and-"

"We're the bait." Bones finished for him. "The nightmare involved Khan?"

"Yeah, but when I was nightmaring it felt not the same as a meld but last time I checked super soldiers were not psychic. It's impossible, anyway Spock, Selek wants to see me at Campbell base. With the contents of London's archives lost, he's the only one other than Khan himself to know anything about them."

"Have you told our Spock what happened between you and the cradle snatcher?"

"I am not cradle snatched and no I haven't I think he told him at the hospital."

Bones' leaned back running his fingers through his hair. "That explains a lot. The cradle snatcher put the frighteners on the heir."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I want you to sleep down here tonight. If you're right about this."

"I hope I'm not. Khan, even if he isn't all evil, is not someone I want to have in my head."

"Damn it Jim this is serious!"

"I have two choices laugh or cry and Khan isn't going to make me cry. Anyway the old man should have an idea on what to do. Just please don't tell Spock."

"Do you have any idea how weird that sounds? You're telling me not to tell Spock that your going to be seeing Spock. I'll be going with you."

Jim smiled. "Thanks old friend. I knew I could count on you. I wasn't looking forward to going on my own."

Spock noticed the tribble had stopped acting irrationally and was quite happily munching on the pellet food the Captain had left out for it. There was no logical reason for a tribble to act in such a way and he would tell Dr McCoy as soon as he could in person. However he could only presume that the Captain, if all assumptions so far are proven correct, is in a stable state of mind.

Strangely this caused more concern than the half-vulcan was willing to admit to himself.

'As the human saying goes I must play this by ear,' Spock thought as he waited for the Captain to return to the bridge.

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Thank you very much for reading, reviewing and following. It means a lot to me, more than you could ever know that you are all reading this.

Now usual disclaimer and we shall continue with...

The Lure Chapter 10 (wow who knew I'd get this far?)

Khan drank in the sight of the bridge on his currently nameless ship. His crew tall proud and battle ready are working in harmony with the ship's new layout. It was not so foreign to them to cause problems though Azbetan pointed out except for the smell it was very similar to their old flagship in design.

Mercy frowned at some readouts Azbetan had sent to her console. "Are you sure these are battle modifications?"

The ginger haired male tilted his head using his peripheral vision to see her. "Yes Murky I know what the barrel of a gun looks like."

"My name is Mercy ingrate."

"Merciless more like." Azbetan snorted bringing the shadow of a grin to his Captain's lips. "I agree they tried to hide them. My guess is they have forgotten much of the art of war."

"That is possible." Cornelius announced receiving the full force of Mercy's glare. "The people of this time have few crews who have battle experience."

"The illusion of peace has made them soft." Khan agreed ignoring the dirty look Mercy shot at him. "Tavare how is the new equipment?"

The red-headed youngster of the engineering post turned to face Khan. "It is fully functional Captain. However I do have some reservations concerning its effectiveness."

"Cowardly child." Mercy hissed. "We should have thrown useless garbage like you out."

"Mercy if you had your way we would be even fewer in number." Khan gave her a warning look, he had always encountered problems with her ever since her accident.

Three years before they had been forced to leave Earth in the 'Botany Bay' the weapons officer had been greviously injured as Khan had not been there at the time she did not receive an injection of his blood to boost her regenerative powers. It hit hard when it was publicly announced that the only female of her bloodline had lost her reproductive abilities. Since then she had changed fighting harder and longer than many of the males, except for Khan of course.  
It did not help that with Cornelius' tendency to fiddle with genetic combinations there were three males aboard who could become pregnant after a course of hormone medication. Tavare was one of those modified for that purpose as an insurance policy if for some reason all the females were rendered inert like Mercy. The fastest and surest way to kill an enemy is to limit or destroy their ability to reproduce. The vulcans had fifty thousand and so breeding more should not be a problem, Khan and his crew totaled seventy three including himself. Only twenty five are female, though only twenty-four could actually help boost their numbers over time add the three youngest males who had been altered and there were twenty-seven potential breeders. Before leaving Earth they found cloning their people to be a futile exercise, it resulted in disfigured and genetically unstable creatures who could not be passed off as anything other than a mess.

"Khan are you allowing that thing to disrespect me in front of the bridge crew?"

"Murky, Tavare has not done anything disrespectful unless you count breathing as such." Azbetan smiled back at her showing a few too many teeth.

"The only reason you would disagree is because you want to be the sire of it's first."

"Enough." Khan growled holding the silence for a moment he got back to business. "What concerns you Tavare about the new equipment?"

"Captain we do not know if the Federation has developed a scanner for cloaked ships due to the political situation with the Romulans. Also whilst we are cloaked we cannot deploy weapons or raise our shields. The hull is strong and reinforced to the front in case of space debris hitting the ship. If someone attacks the target ship and they miss we will have no way to avoid the shot."

"That is a valid point. However our adversaries are inherently ignorant. They are expecting a battleship to charge in guns blazing, they will figuratively and literally never see us coming until it is too late." Khan assured his crew. "We will stock up on weaponry, provisions and a luxury item or two. We may not even have to fire a single shot."

Azbetan's face twisted in mock horror. "But Khan where's the fun in that?"

"There isn't. We are not here to have fun we're here to use the Federation's trap to our advantage."

"We are great warriors Khan it is our nature to fight. Do you want to make cowards of us all?"

"Mercy you miss the larger picture," Khan's tone dropped a few degrees. "We can annihilate this sector and do what we want with every ship in it. We have proven this already, however doing so to an outpost like Campbell will have no effect on our enemies. We are after a far greater prize that will bring the Federation to it's knees."

"Captain, target ship is exiting warp in three, two, one."

The Enterprise filled the screen retaining the splendor of warp space around her. A sudden surge of warmth filled Khan's chest as he beheld the ship and all the possibilities she promised.

"Drift us in Azbetan," Khan ordered, "right where they will never expect us to be."

Jim shivered for an instant he thought he could see the Enterprise gliding majestically out of warp space as only his 'silver lady' could dazzling everything with her beauty. He had seen and imagined the scene plenty of times in his mind and pushed the thought to one side. Normally such a daydream on the bridge when all is quiet would settle him down for the long haul so why was his body gearing up for a fight.

"Captain?" Spock's raised eyebrow indicated concern.

Jim smiled. "Everything's okay. Spock if we're lucky this will be the quietest mission we have had yet."

"I see."

Sitting back in his chair Jim forced himself to relax.

'So what if Star Fleet is trying to use my ship and crew for lure in Khan.' Jim thought flexing his toes. 'Khan's too smart to fall for such a trick especially since he's only just got his family back. He's not going to risk them on something so dangerous unless he has a fool-proof way to get them out of trouble. Damn it why am I so damn wound up? We're on a restock to an outpost not heading into Klingon controlled space.'

to be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! Thank you all for being here to read, for reviewing and for following! You are all utterly brilliant wonderful people.

Usual disclaimer and here comes...

The Lure Chapter 11.

Spock knew something is causing his Captain great deal of concern, however he did not possess sufficient data to discern the cause. The Captain had been summoned moments ago to his Ready Room for an urgent conference with Captain Ruger of Campbell base thus far ten minutes had elapsed and there was still no sign of the 'couple of questions' concluding anytime soon.

Logic dictated patience and all the answers will become as clear as day. There was no need for rash actions or to rush into any hasty debates, yet a tiny part of him that he kept under strict restraint had suggested he ask Lieutenant Uhura to patch him into the com line. The longer the Captain took the more appealing the option became, as First Officer he could exercise certain regulations under the assumption stress is about to overwhelm his Captain.

Spock glanced at the Ready Room door, he could implement the regulations knowing his Captain is operating at full capacity. There was still no sign of Khan, a perfectly good reason for concern if Spock had ever found one. The chaotic super soldier was not incapable of reason, he seems to misplace it and all logic when it suits him. Considering all the destruction he caused and will cause assuming his benefactors have released him from his cryo-tube Spock knew it was only a matter of time before they faced the monster in battle. Now he had his crew back Khan is even more dangerous and most likely determined to take his revenge on the Enterprise and her crew.

'Yellow alert is still appropriate no matter how tiring,' Spock thought sneaking another glance at the door. 'If memory serves Captain Ruger is a by the book man. He is probably going over the lists of supplies we are delivering with the Captain. It is unusual for a call to last this long. Perhaps I should look in on the Captain shift change is only two minutes and thirty-seven seconds away.'

'Spock promised that counting to ten in Vulcan would work at times like this so why isn't it?' Jim wondered watching the man on his screen turn redder and redder. 'Anymore and this guy will have a collapse.'

"Listen here Kirk," Captain Ruger made his name sound like nails running down a chalk board. "I don't want your ship in my sector."

"With all due respect Captain Ruger," not that Jim had any for the pompous idiot, "my mission is to deliver supplies to your base."

"I don't care what your mission is. Take the cargo back to the storage depot and they will send it on a different ship."

Jim hid his fist beneath the table. "Am I to assume you have a problem with me and my ship."

"It's not actually you I have the problem with. It's the trouble that comes with you." Ruger explained with a wave of his hand. "In light of recent events I cannot allow the Enterprise to approach Campbell base and the colony it protects."

"I will not deviate from my mission parameters Captain Ruger. If you have a problem with those orders then please take it up with Star Fleet Command."

"Can't you get it through your pretty blond head?" Ruger sneered. "They will not stop you. They want you to get caught out by that fugitive. Actually they probably want him to destroy your ship before they spring the trap and take him out as well. Two birds with one stone."

"How dare you insinuate the lives of my crew are worthless!" Jim leapt to his feet. If the distinguished Captain were here he'd wipe every deck on the Enterprise with his face.

"Go back to Earth blondie. You are not welcome at Campbell. If the Enterprise shows its ugly face anywhere near this installation we will open fire."

"Highly illogical." A calm collected face appeared beside Captain Ruger making the man turn a deep crimson. "Your people here will starve if you deny the supplies the Enterprise has to offer. If you had kept up with your records this crisis could have been avoided and the Enterprise would not have to waste her time coming to such a place."

"Ambassador," Ruger forced a reasonable tone, "are you suggesting Campbell is not a base of strategic importance."

"I imply no such thing Captain Ruger. However I will be submitting a report to Fleet Command rasing concerns about the command structure of this sector. I find the lack of proper conduct disturbing."

"And why would anyone put weight on what you say?"

Jim decided to answer that. "Everyone of any importance can recognise Ambassador Selek of New Vulcan when they see him."

"It seems you have friends in high places Kirk. I suppose I will be seeing you. The Ambassador and I have much to discuss before your arrival."

Ambassador Selek raised his hand in the traditional pose. "Safe journey Captain."

Jim barely had the chance to offer a heartfelt smile before Ruger cut the line. "I hate that guy."

"Whom Captain?" Spock asked materializing in front of Jim.

"Ruger. When did you get in here?"

"Just after shift ended. I commend you on yourself control. It must have been difficult."

Jim crashed into his chair letting the tension go even though it clung to him. "If he had been here I don't think I could have."

"Indeed. I assume there have been no further orders from Command?"

"None. They just told us Khan could be coming. Red-faced Ruger is right about one thing."

Spock raised an eyebrow, the look in his eyes told Jim he knew the situation better than he did. "They expect Khan to come after us quickly?"

"Yeah and Ruger's..." Jim slammed his fist into the desk. "I really hate guys like him."

"I know Captain. It is fortunate Ambassador Selek was present though I do not see why he would be at Campbell base." Spock's mask sat firmly in place as he spoke. "Is there something I should be made aware of Captain?"

'How am I supposed to answer that?' Jim cringed inside and gave the most honest answer he could. "I don't know."

"I see."

Jim shook his head. "You don't. It's complicated Spock I-"

"There is no need for further discussion. The subject seems to cause you great concern." Spock turned on his heel standing straighter than Jim had ever seen.

"Wait Spock! Let me explain." Jim ran to block the door. Spock tilted his gaze down using his slight height superiority to his advantage.

"Captain such things do not concern me. Your private matters are your own."

"It's not like that. You don't understand. Just stop talking and listen for a minute."

"There is little point in discussing your relationship with Ambassador Selek."

"Fine!" Jim gripped the half vulcan's collar pulling him into a fierce kiss pouring his very soul into it. Damn it all if Spock would not let him tell him how felt, Jim could show him that there is nothing going on with the old man. Spock did not pull away, he did not move at all leaving everything to Jim and at Jim's discretion. Tears formed at the corners of the Captain's eyes. He had been right, his Spock did not like him. Pulling back Jim knew he had just destroyed everything in his desperation to prove that there was only one Spock for him. And damn it all the frozen expression had not warmed in the slightest. Nor did the slightest of green tints grace the half-vulcan's ears.

After a moment Spock asked. "Is that all Captain?"

Jim cast his gaze anywhere but at Spock's face. His heart could not take the emotionless expression any more. He did put Spock's collar back to rights before he nodded moving out of the Vulcan's way.

"Please remember you have an appointment with Dr McCoy this evening."

"Yeah." Jim responded hugging his sides. "I've got to uh... get somethings from my quarters."

Spock nodded and left. Jim fell to his knees overwhelmed by every stupid thing he had done. Of all the things to do, of all the times Spock had to come in unannounced and of all the conclusions for them both to jump to it just had to work out this way.

Vida came out from its hiding place shuffling quickly to Jim's knee making reassuring noises before breaking out into short torrents of tribble swear squeaks.

"I really fucked up this time didn't I?" Jim sighed letting hot tears slip silently down his face. Vida fluffed out its fur still switching between swear- sqweuak and soft reassurances. "Poor little one, you don't know what to do with yourself. I totally know how that feels, now don't you worry, I have just the medication for it in my quarters just give me a minute to put my game face on. I knew I was saving the vodka Chekov gave me for a reason."

to be continued...

I needed something to happen between Kirk and Spock, please tell me if it seemed forced.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi again! Lightening update time again. I've just been told our internet hub magical doberry thing is acting up so don't panic if it looks like I've vanished for a couple of days.

Warning! Hurt Kirk!

Usual disclaimer and here we are at...

The Lure Chapter 12

Once inside the sanctity of his quarters Spock did a very un-vulcan thing. He fell flat onto his bed and stared at the ceiling his thoughts moving faster than the highest warp speed the Enterprise could reach.

'The Captain kissed me.' It was the only thought that would hold still long enough for Spock to focus on. There was no meditative technique he could use to slow down or to push aside the event and all that came with it therefore the only logical thing to do is analyse what had occurred.

'First discovery, the Captain is a very good kisser. Second, the depth of his emotions are boundless. Third, I forced him to resort to drastic measures to get his point across, which incidentally he did very well. For a non psychic the Captain certainly knows how to broadcast and channel his thoughts clearly.' Spock paused to take a breath. He had not considered the possibility that Jim did not feel any romantic attachments to his elder self and only know did he see the flaw in his logic.

'Jim has been trying to communicate this for a long time, however he would not break the relationship I had with Lieutenant Uhura just to tell me this. He believed I was happy and seeks for me to be happy. To feel more than just logic. I should seek a second opinion, Dr McCoy should be free and he is bound by doctor patient confidentiality. It is the logical thing to do with dilemmas such as this.'

Spock had no reason to imagine his Captain had taken his lack of response to be a rejection and had even less reason to believe that he was in any danger of a relapse into his previous unexplainable affliction. In fact he fully expected the Captain to be close by when he spoke to Dr McCoy. He had no idea he could be so wrong.

Jim could not see. Not that he minded, his head hurt and nothing made sense except to just wait it out. The alcohol must have gone straight to his head and he was willing to bet his room was not a pretty sight. A hand turned him over gently, maybe Bones had come to check on him, Spock would never touch him of his own accord.

"Captain in all the years humanity has existed alcohol in such amounts only ever causes trouble."

"Doesn't matter I'm not driving." Jim replied trying to turn away from the speaker. No one ever wanted to get blasted by after booze binge breath. "Stop it! Let me go back to sleep."

"Something pains you right here." The speaker poked him right above his heart. "Tell me."

"Don't wanna. There's no point in binge drinking if you have to remember the reason why you did it too soon."

"Shall I guess?" The speaker asked leaning on Jim's side.

"Knock yourself out." Jim found the added weight and the warmth of another body reassuring not that he would ever admit this out loud.

"Threat of attack?" Gentle fingers made tiny circles on the underside of his wrist slowly working their way back up his arm.

"No."

"Thought as much. An annoying Base Commander?"

"No."

"Vulcan?"

"Hm. You're good at this."

"I try." The speaker's chuckle pleasantly vibrated through him. "That Spock has much to answer for."

"Don't be mad at him. He can't help it."

"He is ignorant to you. That is something I cannot abide with, especially when you tried so hard to get him to understand."

"He told you?"

"No, Jim you did."

"While I was drunk?" Jim asked turning slightly to allow the massage to continue along his aching shoulders. "God that must have been rough for you."

"Of sorts. Perhaps you should reconsider your position."

"Why? I kinda doomed when it comes to Spock."

"Doomed is a choice when it concerns the heart Jim. You have other, better options than the vulcan."

"I doubt that." Jim sighed letting himself be maneuvered by his unknown confidant until they lay side by side with soft lips against his pulse point.

"There is more to life than vulcans Jim."

"I don't-"

"Worry not I will prove it to you in due time. First I believe a message needs to sent to warn off your admirer should he change his mind."

"What do you?" Jim broke into pained yelp. The second time was harder. The third time he realised what was going on. His 'friend' is biting him. Jim Kirk found himself trapped in a deadly embrace with no chance of escape. The bites kept coming switching between gentle and regretful to those where he could feel every individual tooth dig into his flesh determined to leave a mark. All he could do was wait it out and pray it ended soon.

to be continued...

sorry my laptop time is up now for today.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! Thank you all for being here to read, for the lovely reviews and the follows.

Just to clear it up the 'speaker' at the end of the last chapter was Khan though everything will be explained in this chapter. Considering the way the story is developing (including notes you won't see the results for yet) I'm wondering whether at the end of this fic to keep Khan as a member of the Enterprise crew.

_McCoy's thoughts_

Usual disclaimer and here comes...

The Lure Chapter 13

Dr McCoy flipped a hypo over and over in his hand debating on whether he should call a security team to apprehend the Captain when Mr Spock of all people walked in. suppressing the outrage he wanted to express concerning the vulcan's present behaviour and the behaviour of his other self he barely managed to get his words passed his clenched teeth.

"Mr Spock to what to I owe the honour of your presence?"

"I am here to obtain advice in your professional capacity as chief medical officer."

'_Damn hobgoblin!_' "Alright take a seat Mr Spock, now what seems to be troubling you?"

"Please be aware this is more difficult for me than I expected."

'_interesting._' "Logic let you down?"

"No."

'_Pity_.' "So what's the problem?"

"It is not so much as a problem, more of an unexpected development."

Dr McCoy had a familiar sinking feeling in his gut. "Just spit it out man!"

"I had an encounter with the Captain. A very close encounter."

"It's a little late in the evening for euphemisms Spock." Dr McCoy sighed wondering what it was they had argued about this time. "This encounter how was it different from any other encounter you've had with the Captain?"

"He initiated close physical contact."

"You two got into a fist fight?"

Spock slightly raised both his eyebrows. "You are not following my logic are you Doctor."

"What did you guys fight about this time and be quick Jim could get here any minute."

"There were the beginnings of a verbal altercation however it ended differently."

McCoy glanced at either side of the vulcan's head. "He didn't smack you in the face then."

The half vulcan sighed. "I will be blunt Doctor the Captain kissed me."

"So he must have tried for a rib shot then... What did you say?"

"The Captain kissed me."

"Okay." McCoy took a moment to process the information. When he had last spoke to Jim he did not seem to want to break the status quo so something must have prompted him to do it other than his hormones. "Alright and why are you telling me this?"

"I value your opinion."

"Well would you let him do it again?"

"Yes. For a non-psychic the Captain seems to have an innate skill for stimulating touch telepathy."

'_That mental image is going to give me nightmares_.' "Spock, did you state in no uncertain terms that you would be interested in continuing this sort of relationship?"

"If I had not the logical thing to do would be to tell him so at the time."

The sinking feeling came back and brought its' family over for a riotous reunion. "What did you tell him afterward?"

Spock actually looked perplexed. "To remember his appointment with you this evening. Is something the matter Doctor your fist is trembling."

"Now listen here you cold-blooded hobgoblin and listen well. You had better have left Jim thinking you at least liked the encounter."

"If I did not like the encounter I would have clearly stated my refusal."

"Spock Jim's not psychic if you aren't clear then him being human could think you had rejected the advance."

Spock sat a little taller in his seat. "How exactly will I know if-"

"Let's put it this way. If he doesn't get here in the next ten minutes and I find him dead drunk in his quarters I will cut off your right ear."

"I do not see the logic in your proposed action."

"You don't have to you'll look so stupid no one will ever take you seriously again. Hell the entire of New Vulcan will laugh at you. And if you don't tell him you feel the same way I'll cut off your other ear and I don't know. Hurt him and I'll hurt you!"

"I will not cause harm to MY Captain."

"Hey guys!" Jim called out from the other end of the Medbay silencing both parties.

Spock frowned. "Captain why are you wearing such a heavy coat?"

Jim pulled the fur collar tight around his throat. "Just feeling a little cold. Anything going on?"

"No. You seem pale Captain are you well?"

Jim's bright smile did not quite reach his eyes. "I'm fine Spock honestly. Shouldn't you be getting some rest? You have the early shift tomorrow."

"Correct." Spock rose giving McCoy a meaningful look. "I will be going. Please make sure you rest as well Captain."

"I will." Jim watched the vulcan leave. "Thanks for shouting Bones. That was good to know."

"Happy to help. Chekov and I have gotten tired of the will they won't they you two have had going on."

"Thanks. We're not exactly together yet though."

McCoy glanced over his younger friend. "You've been drinking. Where's my scalpel?"

"Bones don't." Jim caught hold of his wrist. "Could you pull the blinds down? Please."

The last time he had seen Jim look like a little lost boy was at the space dock before McCoy had smuggled him aboard the Enterprise. "Jim?"

"Please. Just do as I ask. I don't want Spock to see if he comes back."

McCoy did as he was told waiting on Jim to explain himself when he didn't he prodded. "Jim what's going on?"

"I thought Spock hated me." Jim managed a bashful grin as he undid his coat whilst keeping it tightly shut. "I got drunk and it happened again only this time it was different. I couldn't see but I could feel him. I didn't figure it out until he started."

"Until who started what?"

"Just don't yell at me, my head hurts enough already."

"Of course I'm not gonna..." McCoy's voice died in his throat. Jim had pulled the collar back revealing a deep bruise on his neck with clear teeth marks. Jim closed his eyes letting the heavy coat slip from his shoulders, his tanned skin peppered with bites of various degrees of severity over his shoulders, around the base of his neck and trailing down his chest. "Oh my God."

"Guess it was too much to think it was all a dream." Jim fell on to a medical berth. "I think I'm in big trouble Bones."

"No kidding." Bones' grabbed his tri-corder. "Is there any chance that Spock."

"No. He said he had to warn off my admirer. Can you do something about the ones that'll be seen over my uniform?"

"God I hope so." Bones whispered examining each mark before dealing with them. "Damn it all this makes no sense. It's like they were made from the inside out, the bruising is... extensive. How in the universe did this happen? What about Vida? Did it make a sound?"

"I drank myself to sleep Bones but Vida seems fine." Jim winced. "I wasn't concerned until the biting started, not that anyone would be close enough to have heard anything anyway. Spock... Selek I mean should know what to do. He has to. Tomorrow the ship will be on yellow alert, you're still coming with me right?"

"Course I will. I'm going to give you something to keep you awake. So far the only commonality is that your unconscious when it happens."

Jim nodded. "Good idea. I wonder if I ask nicely if Spock will bring me one of my books."

"Probably waiting for a call." McCoy cracked a smile. "He was and I guess always is concerned about you in more than his professional capacity. Give it a while though, the salve's working a little slow on these bruises."

Meanwhile hidden from view by his cloaking device Khan sat in his quarters examining the cast of his teeth very carefully. The gestalted psychic contact was still not enough to fully satisfy him, he had no way to know for sure if the hypothetical marks had shown up on Captain Kirk's body. Still he had to do something, that inconvenient flood of information he had received from the Captain had made him smash the arm off his command chair.

To think that Jim Kirk felt such things for the vulcan made sense to him and appalled him. On the plus side Khan knew the Captain's attraction to the vulcan as a good thing, he and the vulcan shared many traits. Both are dark haired, physically stronger than the Captain, great scientific minds and excellent fighters.

"There is one difference between us," Khan smirked at the cast of his teeth. "I am not afraid to take what I want."

to be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! Thank you all for being here to read, review and follow.

Speaking of follows my eyes nearly fell out of my head this morning when I glanced over the stats. 102 follows! Thank you all! I've said this before but I honestly did not expect this fic to be so well received.

You are all utterly awesome!

Now the usual disclaimer applies and here we are at...

The Lure Chapter 14.

Campbell Starbase is not what Jim would call a vacation spot. The base itself is a squat rectangular space based facility with more docks than it's size should allow for and today every single one is blocked by a cluster of ships or fields of space debris so thick someone in an enviro-suit could walk on them all the way to the dock they should be using.

"Anyone else think we are not welcome here?" Jim asked waiting for the call from red-faced Ruger.

"Captain it is illogical to think the staff went out of their way to bar our entry to the base when the supplies we carry are so vital to the continued operations of the base." Spock pointed out. Clearly the vulcan was trying to be fair and impartial towards the Base's command structure.

"I don't think logic plays a part in this mess. Uhura have you managed to get through yet?"

Out the corner of his eye he saw her pony shake a negative. "No sir. The signal is clear. I can hear them."

"Happen to be recording it?"

"Yes Captain. I'm sure Fleet Command will find it interesting too."

"Is Ruger on it?"

"Aye Captain."

"I'll listen to it later."

"Captain it would be wise for us to actually hear what is being said." Spock suggested. "Lieutenant Uhura what do you find so funny?"

"Mr Spock I do not want to be accused of making my crew prejudiced against those on Campbell." Jim explained watching a squadron of mining ships appear on screen to push the debris out of the way with their plough shaped bows. "Its' not their fault the place is run by idiots. Mr Sulu do you think we can get behind those ships and get into Campbell when they swing round?"

Mr Sulu checked his readouts. "Yes Sir. We would take damage, not heavy damage, considering their layout all they are doing is making thicker fields to deal with."

"Keptin if I may?"

"Yes Chekov?"

"A full spread phaser burst vill enable us to create a safe path for the Enterprise and make vis debris is easier for vi mining ships to gather and push aside."

"I like the idea." Jim agreed. Blowing stuff up in jerks faces always appealed to him.

Spock nodded. "I can confirm the ensign's theory. "

"Excellent. Uhura send a message to the mining ships. Tell them to stand aside and allow us to help. I'm sure they have better things to do than this."

"Aye Captain."

Jim shifted in his seat Bones' magic hypos and potions had done an excellent job of covering up the effects of the last incident but did absolutely nothing for the soreness. He had to get his ship out of this place quickly. Even the mightiest of battleships are vulnerable in dock yards. If Khan is going to turn up here is the best place for him to do so.

'We cannot afford to stick around here.' Jim thought pulling up the positions of the other Star Fleet vessels in the system. All of them were in the rapid response range whilst doing their own thing. 'What if Khan and his merry band are already here? Where would he hide and why hasn't he attacked yet.'

On a whim Jim flicked his comm switch "Hey Cupcake. I want all bulk heads secure and checked, including vents and for the shuttle bay to be locked down." Jim did not wait for the head of security to answer, he switched to the engineering channel. "Scotty, the slightest fluctuations I want reported and investigated quickly."

"Can I ask why Cap?"

"Let's call it a hunch Scotty. I don't want to take any chances."

"Right you are Cap. I will nae let you down."

"I know and thanks. Mr Spock."

"Yes Captain?"

"Put the ship on yellow alert. I don't like this one bit."

"Aye Captain."

Jim would never be able to tell his first officer how thankful he is that he did not question the orders as he normally does when Jim bases his actions off hunches.

"Steady as we go people. The sooner we can get this over with the better."

* * *

Khan could not stop the slight up turn in his lip. Mercy had taken a team to infiltrate the Enterprise without his authorisation and nearly got herself chopped in half by a closing bulk head. He knew the blood link had given Captain Kirk no help in deciding his actions. This was pure skill or over abundant good luck on the Captain's part.

His bridge crew indulged a little laughter at their commander's misadventure though he did not himself. Khan did not like how Mercy is choosing to conduct herself, if he were a weaker man he would think she is trying to garner favour for a mutiny. The concept did not sit well.

Azbetan had spoken to him of rumours circulating around concerning Khan's actions during his year awake. There was one that stated he had been broken in by mere humans to be their dog and that is why he had not lead them into battle. For a warrior to avoid battle meant one of two things in his time. First, they were afraid. Second, they were dying.

No one had openly challenged his authority so Khan left it be. Idle rumour is just that however Mercy had just attempted to board the Enterprise to make a hostile take over of their engineering block through the shuttle bay.

'Perhaps a battle will do my people good,' Khan thought watching Mercy and her twenty followers slink back towards his ship. 'It might clear the frozen cobwebs from their minds, then again there are no soldiers for them to fight and one-sided fights are terribly dull.'

"Khan what are you going to do about her?" Azbetan asked. "If the debris field wasn't this thick the fool and the idiots who follow her would have been spotted by the target ship's crew."

"I am fully aware of that. For now I shall take it as an over zealous act of loyalty until I have proof stating otherwise."

"Permission to speak freely Captain." Azbetan turned to face him meeting his gaze.

"Alright what is on your mind Azbetan?"

"Before we were forced into exile and our stasis tubes you were too busy finding a way for us all to survive to notice the changes in some crew members. I and others here know you would rather die than let any harm befall us Captain, give us every chance to not only survive but to live and that you did everything in your power to try and revive us yourself before you were put back into your stasis tube. There are others, fools for whom I have no words for, who believe we should never have left Earth and it was only a matter of time before we turned the tables on those who fought us. I know you do not want to hear this but there were those who sought to leave you to your sleep amongst the crew. Your tube actually began to wake you itself with no outside contact. I am grateful for that."

"Are you saying my crew were-"

Azbetan nodded. "We were ready to draw each others blood Captain. Tavare was clever enough to conceal all the weapons or you would have woke to a very unpleasant sight."

"Then I shall tread carefully. How many would you say are against me?"

"Those out side for definite Khan, twenty-five openly supported your revival."

"Twenty-seven." Tavare corrected.

"Near enough." Azbetan ignored the red head's don't be stupid look. "The others are on the proverbial fence waiting to see what you will do. Cornelius was on the fence until after you woke. He is quite excited by what you may have discovered and no one will disagree that we need more of our people to be truly effective fighting force."

"I see. Thank you for your wisdom. I had been left unaware of the debate. Tavare is there anything you want to add?"

The red-head nodded. "She wanted to know where the weapons were to fire on you whilst you slept. No warrior should even consider such acts of cowardice."

"Then thank you for my well-being Tavare."

"There is no need to thank me. You are our Captain it is our duty as your crew to protect you from your enemies."

Khan paused thanking his lucky stars at least some of his family had faith in him. "We will continue as planned. Not even Mercy is foolish enough to act so soon after a failure such as this. It would seem the Enterprise has had enough of the base commander's stalling."

The Enterprise had opened fire on the debris blasting it to a fine sand before moving once more towards the base at a stately pace.

Azbetan whistled. "For an exploration vessel she is well armed."

"Indeed." Khan smiled. The Captain had added more phaser batteries since their last encounter. 'I wonder what else he has done whilst I have been asleep.'

to be continued...

wow that was a tough chapter to write. Also just been told we maybe having internet trouble so don't worry if I'm not on for a couple of days.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! Thank you all for being here to read, review and follow the story. It really means a lot to me.

Special shout out to all reviewers for their kind words of support and encouragement!

Usual disclaimer and we have arrived at...

The Lure Chapter 15

Spock had publicly and strenuously opposed the Jim's visit to Campbell to see Ruger. It took a lot of convincing to get him to agree it was a logical course of action after all Ruger may have just had a very bad day with the shipping debris. Therefore it was common courtesy for the captains to meet to discuss any problems.

Jim ordered Spock to make sure the only way to get aboard the Enterprise is by teleporter and to keep his eyes and ears open. The look on Spock's face haunted Jim as the whirlwind of energy surrounded him. In the blink of an eye he and Dr McCoy had arrived on the Campbell transporter pad and had large phaser rifles pointed at them.

"At ease boys. We come in peace." Kirk held his hands up, Bones muttered some choice curses he had to agree with. The soldiers, a private protection force if the black body armour was anything to go by, lowered their weapons a fraction.

"Identify yourselves." The leader barked through his reinforced helmet.

Smiling Kirk graced them with an answer. "I am Captain James T Kirk of the USS Enterprise, this is Dr McCoy my CMO and we would like to be taken to your leader."

The leader swung his weapon over his back, his squad copied the move as one proving they are a well-trained private protection force. "My apologies Captain we did not know you were beaming over."

"I had sent word." Jim assured the soldier.

"This place is in such a tizzy I doubt anyone can hear themselves think." Bones growled putting a hand on his hypo belt. Jim wondered if the good Doctor thought he could get one through all that armour. Then again Bones did use him for target practise on a regular basis and could clearly see him wielding the hypo like a ninja into the softer spots of the armour with ease.

"Yes. Captain Ruger has had his mind on many things." The lead soldier agreed. "However he has stated under no circumstances is he to be disturbed."

"Okay, would you happen to know the whereabouts of Ambassador Selek?" Jim had to fight to keep his smile carefree. The soldiers had flinched. "Is there a problem?"

"Officially Ambassador Selek left Campbell before the shipping accident. With the magnetic interference we cannot hazard a guess as to his course."

"That's unfortunate. The old man had asked to see us after we had concluded our business with Captain Ruger."

"There is a ship that looks suspiciously like the Ambassador's in the lowest level of Zeta dock." The soldier pointed out.

"Those ships are getting quite popular nowadays." Jim agreed not liking where this was going.

"Captain Ruger also made a strange request not long ago of my squad."

"I bet he did." McCoy groaned. "Should I place money that you had to escourt something to a jail cell?"

"That would have been a good bet. He ordered a demonstration of the escourt a high risk prisoner drill to epsilon deck."

"Mind if we wander over there."

"How can you wander over there if you are not here Captain?"

"A good point. If we find anything do mind if we take it with us?"

"No. Sir safe journey back to your ship Sir." The soldiers saluted as one turned on their heel and left the transported room.

"Oh great now we have to rescue the elder green blooded hobgoblin." McCoy rolled his eyes. "What else can go wrong today?"

"Let's not find out. Come on we have to find epsilon deck before the chain of command realises the soldiers didn't send us packing."

"For storm troopers they were nice." McCoy agreed following Jim's lead.

Jim peeked around the corner, the soldiers had cleared the way for them and left a nice little holo-map for them. "When orders don't sit right good people find a way around them. Alright we're off to the cargo barges. Looks like the fastest route there."

"Barges? Do you know what they are? They're flying freight trains with no brakes. How are we supposed to catch one?"

"Come on Bones this is going to be fun."

"I hate that smile."

"What smile?" Jim asked knowing all to well what he meant.

"The I'm- about- to- land- us- in- a- world- of- trouble smile you're wearing."

"It's going to be alright Bones once there we'll beam straight back to the Enterprise with the Ambassador. We'll have to put our heads together to think of something good to tell Spock."

"I have several what got into your damn vulcan mind to let yourself get put in jail!"

"Not that one our Spock. Anyway let's go I don't want to stick around here for long."

The cameras followed the pairs' every move as they made their way to the cargo barge tubes and those who watched had already plotted their own intercept course for the captain.

* * *

Spock the elder sat silently in his cell. Ruger was not only obtuse and rude he had from the transference of sentiments through touch telepathy been paid by unknown parties to imprison him should he arrive.

He tried to meditate on this information and found he could not. His traitorous subconscious mind kept reaching out for a presence he had to avoid. Jim was close and getting closer with each passing second.

'I have brought terrible danger to him so many times.' Spock thought forcing his shields to tighten. 'This is my purgatory. My penance for what I have done.'

His thoughts drifted back to his first encounter with Nero. The black hole had not caught hold of his ship as it had the Narada, instead it lured him in with the promise of being reunited with his Captain once more. Even in the womb Jim's presence called out to him, his distress during his birth had been a much stronger pull to the half-vulcan than the enormous gravity well of the black hole. And so without regret he dived into the black hole only to find the few seconds that separated the descent of the Narada and his own ship had made him twenty-five years late.

Nero took great joy regaling his arrival to Spock. That he had destroyed the Kelvin and spent the past quarter century waiting for him to arrive. Nero saw the pain in his eyes and told him to get used to the pain, there was more to come. Beaming him down to Delta Vega, Nero kept his promise destroying Vulcan.

Even though miracles defy all logic when Spock had reached his lowest point and wished to end his own life one occurred.

A young human was being chased by a native inhabitant of Delta Vega and would have been killed if Spock had not intervened. Once the beast had been frightened away by the fire the vulcan turned and if not for his years of training and experience in keeping his emotions in check he would have fallen to his knees.

James T Kirk. Catching his breath and looking up at him as if he were that was good in universe just as he had all those many years ago, though now those years were ahead of him.

Right then and there Spock knew why he had been offered that glimpse of hope from the black hole. His coming here had caused the loss of many lives but he had saved the one life who had the potential to correct all the mistakes that had occurred in the timeline. Vulcans do not believe in divine beings, humans did. So he thanked the universe in its entirity for this chance to preserve the life that meant the most to him.

He had shown the young wild thing his Captain had become the key events of what had happened a hundred and twenty-nine years in the future and told him other things by accident, as he had tried to explain to his younger self that day in the hospital. The loss of so much life and the joy of reuniting with his captain had compromised his psychic control. His younger self had all but thrown him out of the hospital and warned him never to go near the Captain again. A promise he could not keep.

The shining presence of his Captain had eclipsed his senses, he was just down the corridor now and it would seem Dr McCoy had joined him. Standing he sensed too late another presence enter the cell. A sharp silver blade crossed his vision just as Jim appeared in the door way a look of absolute horror danced across his features.

"Khan!"

"Now this is quite interesting." Khan's cold voice brushed passed Spock's ear. "This vulcan bears the same scent as your vulcan. Captain Kirk just why is that?"

to be continued...

sorry about the cliff hanger. Thus far I haven't had any internet problems. I think it's just my brother's online gaming stuff that going a bit haywire but we'll just have to wait and see.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! Thank you all for being here! Thank you for reading, reviewing and following!

Usual disclaimer and as promised...

The Lure Chapter 16

Jim's heart stopped. Khan had a machete style blade resting across Future Spock's neck. Bones had the good sense to stay out of Khan's sight trying to open a line to the Enterprise.

"Captain Kirk please leave this place immediately." Spock advised remaining still.

Shaking his head Jim glares at Khan. "Let him go Khan. He has nothing to do with this."

"Did you not hear me Captain? I think I've stumbled on to a little secret of yours." A slow superior smile spread across his face. "Super soldiers have advanced senses and I know what your vulcan friend smells like. This one smells the same Jim. Want to tell me about it?"

"It's none of your business. Let him go."

"Now why would I do that? This one came rushing here to see you and wears the symbol of a vulcan ambassador. A valuable hostage I'm sure. Oh and tell your friend to come out and stop trying to hail your ship. Until I say so this area is being jammed for all but my own transmissions."

Bones stood to Jim's right. "You got all the angles covered don't cha."

"It's my prerogative. You must be the doctor I'm sure you found my blood quite interesting."

"If I hadn't found a use for it Spock would have killed you and scattered your pieces across San Francisco." Bones tightened his fists as he glanced over the captive. The bruise on future Spock's face stood out the most. "I'd expect more bruising if you did that."

"His face would be broken if I did that." Khan stated losing interest in the doctor. "Captain I must say my blood does look good in you."

"What are you up to Khan? Why are you here?"

"Same reason he is Captain." Khan sighed. "You already know this."

"Let him go."

"Give me a reason to."

"Jim." Bones grabbed his shoulder. "Don't even think it."

"He's right Captain. You must remain with the Enterprise." Future Spock implored. "Leave this place. It's the logical thing to do."

"It's the rational thing to do as well." Khan agreed his gaze locking with the Captain's. "However, when the life of a family member is in jeopardy logic and rationality are the first to depart. Isn't that right Jim?"

Future Spock tensed. "You have no right to speak to the Captain so familiarly."

"My blood has permeated every cell of his body. I have more right to call him with such familiarity than you old man. Irrespective of your past relationship."

"I assume you have been using Romulan psychic amplifiers." Spock turned his head enough to look Khan in the face.

"You assume correctly however I acquired that information from a natural gestalt."

"You must have been very close to have been caught in it."

Bones' frown deepened. "Caught in what?"

"That is disturbing on so many levels." Jim suppressed a shiver. "So you retaliated."

"Of course. I intend to inspect the results of my experiment."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged Doctor though Jim would prefer you and this shall we say, Spock a-like, remain breathing."

"Doctor McCoy take the Captain and leave."

Jim shook his head. "I am not leaving you with Khan. If it's a trade your looking for come on. Me for him."

Khan's gaze softened a degree. "Ever since we met, we have been on the same page."

"I will not let you hurt my family." Jim promised stepping forward. "So how are we doing this?"

"Jim please do not do this." Future Spock's voice came as close to pleading as any one present had ever heard from a vulcan.

"It's going to be okay. Khan put the blade down."

McCoy grabbed him pulling him back. "What exactly is a ship to do without her captain Jim?"

"Spock will know what to do." Jim replied knowing the doctor had placed something small in his pocket.

"Don't think he'll help you. Now take off your communicator and toss it to the floor."

The star fleet insignia fell with a clatter. "Let him go."

"I am no fool Jim. I may not know what you are up to yet I know your plotting something."

"As if you're not." Jim growled.

"Of course I am. Doctor," Khan unclipped a hinged silver ring from his belt, "be a good man and fit this around Jim's neck. I'd do it myself but this vulcan may not value his existence as much as he should."

"I won't." Bones stepped back.

"Bones please. Just do as he says."

"Ignore the Captain." Spock beseeched Doctor McCoy. "You cannot let him do this."

"Bones do it. It'll be okay."

"I can't Jim I know what this thing is. You do to Goddamn it!"

"What a loving family you have. No wonder you fight for them so fiercely." Khan held the collar out to Jim. "Looks like you'll have to do it yourself."

"Jim don't!"

"Bones look after him." Jim took the silver collar and clipped it around his neck. "There happy?"

"Very." Khan pushed the Ambassador into the doctor which sent them both flying. "As long as you behave I will have no reason to harm your family."

Jim turned to help the fallen pair get up when Khan caught his arm forcing him to look at the super soldier. "What now?"

"We have to go. There is much to discuss."

* * *

Bones' raised his head in time to see the storm of a teleporter beam engulf his Captain and the vile manipulating creature in human skin. The old vulcan still had the wind knocked out of him and lay sprawled on top of him. The angry friend in him wanted to beat the vulcan to a bloody pulp, the doctor in him saw the tears staining the old man's cheeks.

"Pull yourself together Old man. You and I have to explain all this to the younger you. And don't you worry I will be right behind you by seven or so decks." Reaching for Jim's badge he prayed he had hidden his own on Jim well enough so Khan could not find it. If all went well, Jim would wait until he's alone, switch it on and he would be back aboard the Enterprise before the hour is up.

Given the intensity of Khan's actions towards Jim he doubted he would allow the young Captain any privacy for a while.

"Damnit Jim! Why do you have to be such a hero! Why don't you value your own skin more?"

The Old vulcan let out a weary sigh. "I spent many years meditating on just that. Even with a shock collar I doubt Jim will allow himself to be coerced by Khan. He will have to stay close enough to the Enterprise to insure good behaviour."

"Great." McCoy clicked the badge. "Spock! Spock we have a problem. Beam two aboard."

"Dr McCoy why are you using the Captain's com badge?" The younger Spock's voice demanded in the monotone Bones' hated the most.

"Long story. Beam us to the bridge. It'll make things easier. I have Ambassador Selek with me."

The whirlwind surrounded them both taking them to the safety of the Enterprise. Through the haze Bones glanced at the spot where Jim had been standing and prayed for his safe return.

to be continued...

Sorry for the sort of cliff hanger.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, reviewing and following. If I could I'd give you all medals.

Anyway this chapter is Jim Kirk/ Khan focused. May have to raise rating?

Usual disclaimer and thank you for waiting for...

The Lure Chapter 17

Jim clenched his fist and swung using the light of the teleporter beam to cover his actions. He connected with Khan's jaw the surprise attack forced Khan to step back. Unfortunately the dark-haired man leaned out of the way of the follow-up punch.

"You really don't disappoint."

Jim heard the grin in Khan's voice as his surroundings made themselves known. He found himself on a two leveled bridge, the two crew members had turned to face them the red-head looked about Chekov's age and his shaggy haired counterpart looked like he was having too much fun. Neither looked like they would leave their positions which left Khan as his opponent, which considering the last time they had fought was not good.

Waiting for Khan to strike was not a good idea. He still hadn't mastered blocking Spock's supposedly slow strikes in the sparring matches he had been forced into by Spock for the crew's sake. He had to fight smart, get some distance and hope he can...

Khan moved going for a gut punch, Jim barely dodged it, dropping down he round-housed Khan's knees which buckled slightly going for a rising uppercut Jim felt Khan's hand close around his wrist in an almost painful hold. Gritting his teeth Jim kicked out Khan's chuckle pissed him off.

"Tavare bring up a hologram of the ship's location and the surrounding area." Khan calmly ordered.

"Yes Khan." The red-head responded bringing up the desired data Khan's ship appeared like a great swooping vulture ready to pick apart anything in it's path whilst it sat just below and slightly behind his precious silver lady.

Jim froze. "You have torpedoes pointed at my ship?"

"Nice touch isn't it? The torpedo launchers being at the top of the ship makes my life so much easier. It's almost as if the ship was made with stealth strikes in mind."

"Disarm them."

"Now Jim," Khan's condescending tone made the Captain's blood boil, "we both know that is not going to happen. Especially since you've disabled the shock collar, where did you learn a trick like that?"

"Just now." Jim lied. He could not afford to go there right now just having the weight of this thing around his neck was bringing back memories he would rather forget.

Khan did not seem to believe him not that Jim cared. "You are going to help me with some research, Azbetan you have the bridge. Tavare keep monitoring Mercy's progress inside the base. We need those supplies onboard before the Enterprise withdraws her personnel. Jim follow me."

The threat did not have to be said, Jim had no problem believing Khan is more than capable of attacking the Enterprise in such a cowardly way as long as it served his objective. If Jim is going to change that he had to figure out what Khan was up to and find a way to keep the Enterprise safe. As he silently followed Khan to the turbo lift he doubted even his Spock had run a scenario where the enemy was sitting beneath the ship. Thoughts of both vulcans and worries for their current state of well-being clouded his mind until Khan threw him against the wall stopping the turbo lift between decks.

"Stop doing that." Khan hissed in his ear.

"Doing what?" Jim gasped.

"Thinking of the filth."

"How could you?"

"Since ancient times blood has been offered to seal pacts and solidify bonds. The ancient ancestors knew of this yet never understood it."

Jim worked some much needed moisture into his throat. "You're talking in riddles."

Khan took a deep breath inhaling more than just the scent of Jim's shampoo. "There is an old saying Jim. Blood knows blood, it means even if you have never encountered a blood relative before even in a crowd you will be able to pick them out. It works for us as well, you've been nervous for the past two days constantly looking around you expecting to find an enemy." Khan's voice descended into a soft husky whisper as he nuzzled against Jim's ear. "You've been looking for me."

Jim could not refute him. He had been more on edge, twitching at the slightest thing driving himself mad. Matters were further complicated by his body's lack of fight response, he felt like just giving up, letting Khan do as he will and leaving everything in his capable hands. Jim bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. The hot metallic taste in his mouth reminded him of the dark times when survival was a choice of 'No-Win Scenario' or bowing to the authority of a monster.

"Of course I would." He finally replied. "You're a threat to my crew."

"Yes I am and so much more. I could force you to do many things but I will restrain myself."

Ice stabbed into Jim's stomach. "Why would you do that?"

Khan drew back to look Jim in the eye. Icy cerulean to expansive sky blue. "Because I now have a sixth sense where you are concerned Jim and I will not settle for less than the best of you. Now my science officer will be taking a sample of your blood very soon so do yourself and I a favour and pretend you know what blind obedience is."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Simple my dear Jim," Khan smiled caressing the blond's cheek with the gentleness Jim thought he was incapable of, "if you misbehave in front of my crew I will have to punish you in front of them as well."

to be continued...

sorry about shortness, potential ooc-ness of the characters. If you haven't guessed Khan in my understanding is the jealous and possessive type when it comes to matters like this. Tell me what you think. Tell me what you think.

Next is the Spock's reaction to the situation.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, following and reviewing you guys are truly awesome. Thank you all very much for the feedback it means a great deal to me.

Usual disclaimer and we will dive into...

The Lure Chapter 18.

Spock reminded himself seventy-three times that he is vulcan to which a small voice, that sounded very much like his Captain's, reiterated that he is half vulcan and half human just as many times. All of this occurred within the safety of his own mind in the sixty-six point four seconds it took for Dr McCoy and his elder counterpart to arrive via transporter beam from the base below.

He only needed to see Dr McCoy's distress, though admirably hidden by his attention to his patient, to know what had happened.

"All non-essential personnel off the bridge." He ordered his voice box constricting hard to prevent a harsher tone from escaping his lips.

Several members of the crew left in silence, leaving himself, his other self, Dr McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura, Ensign Chekov and Mr Sulu on bridge. Chekov offered his seat for the ambassador, who took it with less than his normal grace.

Spock had tried to convince his Captain that beaming to Campbell base was an extreme tactical mistake. Ruger was a less that effective officer and indirectly responsible for many infringements of Star Fleet regulations, however the man was smart enough to remain on the outside of his dealing and therefore unavailable for prosecution. That very reason alone was more than enough to make this a very short visit.

The Captain had seen things differently and refused to be seen as ignorant by such a man, Spock doubted he was using the term correctly when referring to Ruger. Now it would seem there was data to suggest there was a ulteirior motive to the Captain's excursion to the base.

"It's all my fault." His elder self stated in a hollow voice.

"For the moment I cannot fault that statement." Spock held his hands behind his back the itch not too dissimilar to the sensation he felt as he chased after Khan through the ruins of San Francisco.

"Damn it Spock give him a minute!" Dr McCoy growled. "You aren't the only one upset by this."

"Such sentiments are irrelevant. The Captain is not with you why?" Spock already had four possible scenarios for the Captain's absence and all involved an unscrupulous Star Fleet official. Ever since Admiral Marcus' deceit had been made know the depths of that corruption is still being investigated and remained an unknown factor.

McCoy flashed a tri-corder over the elder Spock. "Everybody should sit down. This one's a doozy."

"Bodily placement does not matter Doctor. There is no need to-"

Dr McCoy met Spock's gaze and uttered one word that almost felled the commander. "Khan."

"Where is the Captain now?"

"He exchanged himself for me." His elder self shuddered. "I tried to make him see there was no logic in the action. Khan made him... Khan put a..."

"Steady old man." Dr McCoy braced him. "You are a member of this family. For Jim family is everything we all know that. I managed to slip my badge into his pocket. Unless Khan searches him, he should be able to make contact with us."

"I'll monitor the frequency and run the coms algorithms in case he has to adjust the signal." Uhura turned back to her console.

"Chekov help with the Old-timer. His vitals are fluctuating too much for my liking."

"I vill do my best." Chekov took a firm hold of the old man's elbow being careful not to accidentally brush against his skin. "Come sir. Dis way."

The old man made no sound though he complied with the two humans until he reached the doorway. "Mr Spock."

"Yes?"

"They will not be far. Jim is not the sort to be easily coerced."

Spock nodded. "I know this well. We will find him Ambassador."

"Please do so Mr Spock. Please do so."

"I'll be back up once I've run some tests." Dr McCoy promised. "There are other details to consider."

"I will await your return. Mr Sulu scan the area and the base for hostiles. Lieutenant Uhura please scan for long teleporter signatures and residual radiation."

"Aye Sir."

"I shall inform Mr Scott of these events." Spock sat down in his Captain's chair feeling more than he felt a half vulcan should feel in their entire life. Pushing them aside he called the chief engineer to explain the situation. He would have to write and Acting- Captain's report in Jim's absence however he will not submit any reports until the Captain returns to his rightful place here on his ship. As he spoke to the chief engineer a chill swept over him triggering a string of unpleasant memories.

FLASHBACK.

The mercenary ship seemed more crowded in the silence than it had during Spock's debate with Uhura over the incident that had cost his Captain his command which had only been restored to him by the death of his mentor. The prisoner was sitting directly behind the Captain and Spock did not like the look in the man's eyes.

He was grateful the now prisoner had intervened when the Klingon nearly killed the Captain. However he could not shake the impression he had waited for a moment like that to make an impression. The impression he had now disturbed him more than the man's prowess as a warrior. Those ice filled eyes now held a spark of warmth, an interest in the object of his study Spock did not approve of. The Captain ignored it, though he was probably more aware of it than Spock who could actually see it.

If he were to think in metaphorical terms then Khan seemed to be a large dangerous feline, a panther waiting to begin a dangerous courtship ritual with his partner.

'I believe the correct term to be, not on my watch,' Spock thought. 'We will arrive aboard Enterprise in four point six minutes, the prisoner will be taken away and I will conduct the necessary interrogation. There is no need for the Captain to be present.'

Thirty minutes later...

Spock's inital reservations were well founded. The Captain is handling the interrogation interview better than he would have thought possible however the prisoner's mannerisms are becoming obscene. Of course to a human the flexing of fingers, the claw-like dragging motion across fabric surfaces and the occasional tilt of the head are all harmless and probably seen as a way to release tension.

Khan was not. Spock could see and did not like the predatory and possessive way Khan looked at his Captain. The only feasible solution Spock had to cease this behaviour is to remove Khan's eyes with his own fingers. Jim was not helping matters. When Khan stepped closer to the wall between them Jim did. He refused to appear weak, he had to grudgingly concede to the height differential between them which did not mean he would give Khan any quarter else where.

When Khan tilted his head, showing off the jaw line Jim could not bruise. Jim raised his chin to meet Khan's glare unaware he was primarily offering his vulnerable throat to the beast in it's cage. Spock nearly deployed his nerve pinch when his Captain showed not sign of following his logic. When he did Khan's parting shot practically insured Jim's return. Spock had other duties to attend to and could not accompany his Captain to the next meeting.

Boarding the Vengeance...

Spock gripped the Captain's chair till his knuckles turned white with a slight green tint. Once again he had to thank Khan for guiding his Captain out of the debris field when he saw no way to do so from the Enterprise. Khan's previous silence had been suspicious. He would re-run the sensor data when he had time to indulge in his very un-Vulcan concerns.

It appeared, to Spock at least, that Khan had purposefully made the Captain concerned for his well-being, had disappeared and possibly used advanced mathematics to cause calculated damage to the face plate of the Captain's helmet and used the developing situation in an attempt to program a subconscious routine of being able to rely on the much stronger Khan in his Captain.

Spock had no grounds for this theory other than what he had observed (and is willing to admit he is slightly biased in all things referring to the Captain) and this strange sensation in his gut he believed to be the reason behind the term 'gut-feeling'.

The Vengeance's bridge...

Khan dangled the Captain in front of the screen teasing Spock with all the terrible things he could do thrusting the knowledge that he could do nothing to prevent it in his face. It was that moment when his and Khan's eyes met that Spock knew he had been right all along. Worse Khan knew the secrets he had been keeping deep inside himself.

When Khan beamed Jim back to the Enterprise. He had sent Spock a message, if he can send Jim away then he could also take him back whenever he felt like it.

Spock had never been happier to watch seventy-two torpedoes explode. Khan would no longer be an issue, he would be just another obstacle Jim, himself and the crew had overcome. He was tougher than most, the toughest, that did not matter. They would get the ship under control and the Enterprise could put this all behind her. Another notch on the belt of her's and her Captain's impressive achievements.

The hospital...

Spock cursed himself. Three times now Khan had saved Jim's life. Thanks to the vile creature's blood Jim had survived the radiation that had tried to murder him as he fixed the Enterprise's broken heart.

Once again Khan was there when he could do nothing to support his Captain. Khan had not been so willing to help this time. Before he knocked the beast out he saw the recognition in his eyes of the Lieutenant's words. It was that instant that gave him the strength to finally knock him out.

Jim had his natural colour back in his cheeks and was breathing on his own. This time Khan was no longer a threat and thanks to him becoming a genetically modified icicle.

'Jim will be safe. I will not allow any harm to befall you.'

FLASHBACK ENDS...

"Spock... Spock..." McCoy shook his shoulder. "Snap out of it. We can't afford for you to go postal again."

"Vulcans do not go postal Dr McCoy."

"Sure ya don't. Anything yet?"

"No. I do not believe Khan has gone far. It is only a matter of time before we find them Dr McCoy."

"Of course we will and if there's so much as a single blond hair out of place on that boy..."

"Understood Dr McCoy. Understood."

"Good. I'll even be nice when I have to bandage your hands. Just bring me a couple of his teeth for souvenirs."

"I'll see what I can do for you Doctor." Spock agreed. "Now what other relevant information do you have."

"Brace yourself Mr Spock. It went down like this..."

to be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading, following and reviewing.

Usual disclaimer and I'll get out of the way for...

The Lure Chapter 19.

Khan led his captive into Cornelius' laboratory. He had certainly filled it in a very Darwin-esque way, there were as many pickled specimens if not more than the Beagle ever held in her wooden hull.

"Is Frankenstein trying to come up with a new monster?" Jim quipped cautiously scanning his environment.

"My science officer is a bit of a traditionalist." Khan sighed. Cornelius had made a fair few excursions to the remote planets they had passed before linking up to the Enterprise perhaps he should have kept a closer eye on the scientist.

"Mad science must be the 'in' thing around here." Jim cast a glance upwards. "Is that bits of intestines?"

"Of a Ubrian Buffalo." Cornelius peeked around a gore filled tube. Jim did not physically respond to Cornelius' sudden appearance Khan sensed his emotional jolt as if it were his own. Cornelius however circled Jim with his mouth hanging open. "Such a pretty beta and you have beautiful blue eyes."

Khan felt the surge of complicated emotions radiating from the Captain. The simple phrase had triggered something in the Captain and Khan fought the urge to comfort the Captain removing him from the scientist's presence he had to remember his place and Jim still needed to learn his own.

"What did you just call me?" Jim demanded slipping into a fighting stance. Khan approved of the attitude, however misguided it may be.

"Thank you for confirming one of my theories Cornelius." Khan stepped forward deliberately knocking the Star Fleet officer's leg. Standing one's ground is acceptable, getting ready to fight is not. He doubted Jim understood the corrections yet.

"What theory?"

Cornelius had yet to take his eyes off the captain. "You bear the physical attributes of a beta. I can practically guarantee your blood will say you are an optimum specimen and a conversion should not take long at all. Khan's blood will act as a primer and you will definitely make a good breeder. Assuming that is what you want Khan of course."

"We will discuss such matters in due time Cornelius."

Cornelius blinked at Khan before swiping a finger off the tip of his nose. "I see, training first. Good choice." The scientist returned his gaze to the captain. "A very good choice. Did you happen to find anymore?"

"I'm sure we will."

"Oh goodie!" Cornelius sprinted to his desk that doubled as an examination table rummaging through his collection of needles. The image of Jim strapped down on its cold surface was not a pleasant one until Khan realised he would not be the one hovering over him. He made a mental note never to leave Jim on his own with Cornelius, the scientist did have a predisposed thirst for knowledge like Khan himself though Cornelius took his exploratory studies to extreme ends.

Jim shifted slightly working his way back to the turbo lift.

"You can try if you like," Khan whispered looking at him through the corner of his well aware of the smug smile on his lips, "I won't let you get far."

Khan's reward was Jim's internal anguish. What could the young Captain say? If he disobeyed Khan the Enterprise and all her crew are as good as dead. They both knew when push came to shove Khan would and could do it.

"You know it's only a matter of time before I figure a way out of this. I'm actually surprised that Sp-"

Khan covered his mouth. "That name is forbidden."

Jim responded with a bite before pulling away. "Spock will figure this out. He'll be able to save my family and the Enterprise, he's a damn sight smarter than you will ever be."

Khan's lips twitched, Jim had been able to break a few blood vessels, it was not enough to make a bruise but the intention was there. Before Jim realised Khan had moved his back was against the gore filled tube and a familiar pain burned in his neck just above the cold circle of his collar. The only difference between that time and this is that Khan licked the blossoming bruise in time with each throb of pain and Khan's hands ran over his body providing a distraction.

After a few moments of molesting his neck Khan pulled back. "A bite for a bite."

"You're not going to win Khan." Jim vowed. "I will never let you win."

Khan licked his lips savouring the taste. "We'll see about that. Cornelius are you going to gauk all day or are you going to take that blood sample?"

Cornelius approached cautiously with the needle and sample collector. "Wouldn't it be easier to use the gurney?"

"Jim hold out your left arm for Cornelius."

Jim glared for a long moment, Khan matched it. A resigned sigh escaped Jim's lips turning his face away from Khan he reluctantly offered his arm to the scientist who immediately plunged the needle in. Jim flinched making no sound tumultuous emotions flowed out of the captain including thoughts for his own medical officer who he had left with the strange old vulcan. Khan knew the sadness of separation from one's family all too well.

Pressing his lips against Jim's temple in a soft chaste kiss Khan sensed Jim emotionally rally against the action as his body had leaned into the contact. Concerned Khan pulled back to look into Jim's eyes. They were closed, that would not do.

"Jim." The warning in his voice was enough. Jim opened his eyes staring defiantly into Khan's daring him to try anything. The Star Fleet captain would fight to the death and probably beyond that. Still that bold defiance could not cover the pain haunting him nor erase the shadows of fear. Then it all became clear something had forced the young man to physically display actions he did not wish to happen and it went beyond reluctant killing into much darker depths of depravity.

Khan promised himself he will find out exactly what happened and if possible they will pay a little visit to perpetrator of those actions. Cornelius is constantly on the look out for new corpses to pick apart it would be by anyone's standards a win- win scenario.

to be continued...

This chapter was a bit difficult to write with Khan's 'Jim-sense'. Not sure if I've actually made it prominent enough. Writers' worry or at least I do. Also I've been seeing a fair few Tarsus fics popping up and I was going to include some of that in this fic but if it's too much of the same thing let me know and I'll minimise it.

Next chapter- Mercy goes against Khan's orders and Campbell gets caught out. What will/ can the Enterprise do?


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, following and reviewing. You are all utterly wonderful and brilliant people.

Usual disclaimer and let's get into...

The Lure Chapter 20.

Mercy watched the four who elected to impersonate Star Fleet officers through the thick face plate. She still had problems deciphering all the readouts. Most were unnecessary clutter to distract the eye and the constant update beep could not be muted.

Azbetan was probably behind such an irritating action. The stupidity of the local sheep vexed her no end, they may as well be walking corpses stumbling around blind to everything around them. Of course after her attempt to board the Enterprise she expected Khan to keep her on the bridge and put her people to work, his year awake must have made him soft. If their roles were reversed she would never have let him out of sight, scratch that she would have locked him in the brig and let the science officer run some tests for disobeying her authority.

It would not really matter what she ordered, if she wanted him skinned it would take about a day with a regenerative inhibitor in place for him to grow it back. For a man with such powerful blood like Khan to be preoccupied with a normal human is preposterous and degrading for the entire crew. When the time is right she will show him how weak and pathetic his pet is.

The infiltrators returned to their shuttle with the desired cargo and gave the signal to return. The fools did not want to run the risk of upsetting Khan after he graciously allowed them this mission. Mercy looked around. The military presence, if that is what it could be called, was herding civilians and non-essential personnel to safer places that could be easily defended.

A grim smile reflected in her face plate. The flock thought their countermeasures would keep them safe from a super soldier, the only merciful thing to do would be to show them how wrong they are.

(Scene change)

Dr McCoy watched Spock very carefully. The commander had not interrupted him or responded to him when he finished a few moments ago. The bridge had fallen silent waiting for Spock to do something. The doctor had come back prepared for the worse case scenario. Thanks to his association with Jim, McCoy had learned to read the vulcan pretty well and right now the danger flags are flapping in hurricane force winds. The last time Spock had fallen silent like this it had been over Vida the tribble.

McCoy winced, if Jim hadn't been there he had been sure Spock would have beat him to a pulp. After seeing the beating Jim had received during their first adventure aboard Enterprise McCoy knew he would not last very long.

'Dammit! The safety's off the gun,' McCoy thought desperately trying to find a way to talk the vulcan out of his downward spiral.

"Dr McCoy." Spock spoke in a tight version of his usual monotone.

"Mr Spock?"

"I must commend you on your quick thinking. I have no doubt the Captain, once he is able will implement your plan. I am well aware what I am about to order is against, at a conservative estimate, twelve Star Fleet regulations, however given our circumstances factoring in the net of Star Fleet vessels surrounding the area it is our only option."

"Stop beating around the bush man! Just tell me!"

"I am aware this will put you in a difficult position, please note I will take full responsiblity should this ploy come to light."

"Dammit all hobgoblin! Tell me or so help me I'll-"

"I am asking you to falsify medical records." Spock interrupted. "Please note that the Captain has had a allergic reaction to the pollen of the plants inside Captain Ruger's office. Therefore until he has recovered from this affliction, no doubt a vulgar ploy of Ruger's to get the Enterprise to leave quickly, I will be Acting-Captain. This will prevent the net of ships from panicking. We cannot allow anyone to know the Captain has been kidnapped. I doubt Khan will attempt a ransom demand."

"I've already done that. Jim won't be pleased that we're using his allergies as excuses."

"It is perfectly logical. Has the Ambassador recovered?"

"I sedated him."

"That is sound logic however from his reactions whilst on bridge we can assume, how much do you know of Ambassador Selek?"

"He's an alternate version of you from the future. Jim told me."

"You are correct, it is safe to assume the alternate Khan's fixation with the Captain is not the same as the Khan we have to deal will."

McCoy nodded. "Agreed. Now what are we-"

"Mr Spock!" Chekov shouted out. "Multiple explosions from ze eastern docks ov Campbell base. Civilian areas."

"Hail Campbell base. Teleporters prepare to beam from multiple locations. Dr McCoy please get medbay ready."

"This isn't."

"I know Dr McCoy this is not Khan's doing. This is either a separate attack or there is a splinter cell in Khan's crew. Mr Chekov red alert inform the crew of what we are dealing with."

"Aye Commander. Attention crew-"

"Commander!" Uhura called out. "Campbell base has raised shields and will not respond."

"Ruger is a fool." Spock glared at the explosions on screen. "Hail all ships in the area for immediate damage control. Inform them Ruger is refusing our aid. He maybe compromised or deceased."

"Aye sir. Three ships exiting warp. The Thamesside, Merseyside and the Avon. All are hailing Campbell base. So far no response."

"Lieutenant can we ascertain if Campbell base is able to communicate?"

"A moment please." Uhura tapped in several complex scan commands. "Aye Sir. Campbell has the capabilities."

"Interesting. Keep trying to hail them Lieutenant." Spock turned back to the main screen just in time to watch one of the docks explode. "This is not Khan's doing there is no goal to be achieved other than murder."

(Scene change)

Jim could not believe his eyes. Nor could Khan from the look on his face, he had been dragged back up to the bridge just in time to see the first explosion rock Campbell base.

"So Mercy has decided to hang herself," Khan growled. "Where is she now Azbetan?"

"She's returned to the ship. She'll be hear in less than two minutes." Azbetan replied. "There are several others with her."

The red-head opened a panel to his right pulling out several phasers. "Khan?"

"A good idea." Khan caught his phaser. "And one for Jim. He's a good shot."

Tavare tossed a phaser, smiling slightly as Jim caught it with one hand before checking the readouts.

Jim risked a glance at Khan. "Take it all is not well in paradise?"

"Is it ever?" Khan sighed. "Take up position behind that console. I expect you understand your position."

Jim hated it every time he had to obey Khan even when it was a good idea. "Defend your captaincy cos this psycho just likes blowing stuff up."

Azbetan let out a howl of laughter. "It's like he's known us all his life. No wonder you took a such a shine to him."

"Enough. She's nearly here. Tavare take a position beside Jim. She'll shoot you before anyone else."

"Aye Khan." Tavare reluctantly did as he was told.

Jim turned to him. "Too popular for your own good?"

Tavare nodded. "Not by choice."

"Never is. Anything I should know?"

"Wait for Khan's signal."

"Great. Wouldn't it be easier to just stun them?"

Tavare shrugged. "I'd like to kill her but Khan says she has her uses."

"I think he's changing his mind on that one." Jim remarked as a warning stomp told him to be quiet. Giving Khan his most sarcastic salute Jim settled down waiting for the mysterious signal to shoot members of Khan's own crew. He was looking forward to shooting something and if Khan did not get out the way he could always blame his poor normal human reflexes for the shot.

to be continued...

Sorry for the shortness I can't really do much about that since I only have two hours on the laptop each morning so please bear with me. I hope it's not too confusing.

Next Chapter Khan and Mercy's meeting.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone! Thank you for your patience. Great big thanks for reading, reviewing and following.

This chapter has been causing me a fair few problems and I think I've finally got it.

Usual disclaimer and here is...

The Lure Chapter 21 (seriously who knew I'd get this far?)

The hiss of the turbo lift door and the pounding of several sets of feet made Khan smile.

"Such big guns little ones. Just what do you think you're going to do with them?" He asked facing them, the nick name had not fallen on deaf ears. Mercy and her group of five happened to be the shortest members of his crew. In an odd sort of way the grim faced commandos were cute if you squint at them with their over-sized rifles, even the armour looked a little big on them.

"Khan," Mercy sighed with an air of fake condolence, "you are no longer fit for command of this vessel."

"On what grounds am I unfit to lead Mercy?" He asked well aware that the conversation is being broadcast shipwide. If they were back in their own time such a comms line would have been pay-per-listen.

"Many." She snapped leveling her beam rifle.

"How conveniently vague." Khan stepped away from the console giving himself room to maneuver. "Still I expect the crew would like an explanation."

"I'll give them one when you are back in stasis. How much of you ends up in the damnable tube is up to you."

Khan sensed Jim's indignant rage bubble inside himself. The Captain had very clear views on what a super-soldier is and what they aspire to be, Mercy in his eyes was not such a being.

"Since parts of your brain still seem to be frozen I'll ask again on what grounds am I being relieved of command?"

"The year you spent awake without us has made you soft. You're enthralled with a mere normal human. That is reason enough."

Khan laughed. "You speak as if you have never indulged in such distractions. If memory serves you had quite the collection that you jealously guarded until you killed them all. What information were they supposed to give to our enemy? Your prefered position?"

Mercy's eyes hardened. "You have no right to tell any of us what to do. We have been sitting beneath the federation flagship for three days and not a single shot has been fired. We have our prime target I will take the measures you clearly lack the resolve to take. The filth above us should have been dusted long ago."

Jim rose from his hiding place a phaser in each hand hitting every member of Mercy's entourage right between the eyes before stepping round the console and by default Khan to face Mercy. The woman looked as though she had seen a ghost as he shot her right in the mouth.

"Jim there was no need for that." Khan stated carefully. A fully charged stun blast to between the eyes hurt enough but one to the tongue was just nasty.

"No one disrespects my family in my presence Khan without answering for it. Not even you and don't you dare forget it." Jim's voice must have permeated the entire ship by now.

"I could never forget it. That's why we're parked beneath your ship. Now the phasers."

To his surprise Jim did not hand them over to himself but to Tavare who was just as shocked by the gesture as his captain.

"You better put those away before I'm tempted to use them again." Jim commented before moving to the far wall leaning against it like a delinquent, knowing Jim he probably was such a child. He did not admire his handiwork and was utterly unrepentant about it. When the weight of the security detail's stare landed upon him Jim shot them a fierce glare that should have melted the bulk-head.

Khan liked that wild fire in the captain, part of him wanted to be burned by it whilst a greater part wished to tame it. Now was not the time he had appearances to keep up, members of his crew to be confined and a crew desperate to find their indomitable Captain to out wit.

All in all his life had become infinitely more interesting thanks to Jim and now he had dealt with the dissident members of his crew Khan's position was far more secure as long as he kept his torpedoes aimed at the Enterprise. He knew better than to fully trust a wild fire not to cremate him if given the opportunity.

to be continued...

sorry for shortness as I said this one took a while to write. I killed people off and found I couldn't make the rest of the plot work properly without them and Jim, I think desperately needed a kick-ass moment.

Next chapter: Vida's reaction to Jim's anger and the Enterprise's reaction to a tribble turned tyrant.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, reviewing and following!

Sorry that it's been so long since my last update. Technical issues and real life decided to demand my undivided attention.

Anyway usual disclaimer... I only own the universe and all things in it every February 31st until then just the plot and all my own characters.

The Lure Chapter 22- Tribble Trouble.

Spock, being a vulcan, did not glare at the idiot on screen for causing more damage to his own facility and the people who depended upon his protection. The shock waves of the explosions had no where to go with the shields in place and so bounced back inside them and rebounded until the energy dissipated. Anyone who had survived the initial blast and thanked whatever deity they believed in for protecting them found themselves dead seconds later.

He had ordered the Enterprise back allowing the Thameside to take the lead in the rescue effort, not that there was much left to rescue. Watching Ruger's mouth silently slap together in outbursts ranging from absolute terror to extreme arrogance to what the Captain would call 'I- had- nothing- to- do- with- this- please- believe me' on the main screen irritated his ears.

The Captain had been missing for approximately three hours, twenty minutes and seven seconds, there was no logic to it, however Spock still noticed the bridge lights seemed dimmer. The crew edgier and his own limbs heavier than they should be. The temperature of the bridge had dropped too, the read outs on the Captain's display noted the bridge temperature had not changed at all.

'The scanners will need an overhaul once the Captain returns.' Spock decided the familiar taste of bile and rage rose in his throat. Unbidden thoughts trembled against his shields threatening to break them, how could his Captain be so reckless? How could Jim justify trading himself for the elder version of Spock? Logic stated that elder Spock is a valuable resource but not as valuable as the Captain himself. Why did the brightest star in Spock's universe seem to think his own life was worthless? Why can't Jim see how important he became near instantaneously to all he touched? Why did he have to see the old Spock when he, the true Spock of this new timeline is right here within arms reach? What was Khan up to?

Spock shook his head knocking the train of thought off its rails. He knew why Khan had taken Jim. He just needed to know where he had taken Jim so he could rescue him and in the process destroy Khan in the same way he had executed Admiral Marcus. He had researched the action throughly and discovered it is the only sure way to kill a super soldier produced during the genic wars.

Spock knew he could do it. Khan is a threat to Jim that in the half-Vulcan's eyes equalled a threat to the universe itself. It was just a question of opportunity.

A sudden bang called his attention to the Ready room door and the new found lump in it's otherwise smooth surface. Uhura tilted in her seat to get a better look. Chekov and Sulu shared a worried glance as a louder bang created a new lump in the door buckling the bottom out of the groove it moved through.

Spock raised an eyebrow. The only occupant of the room should be a chocolate brown tribble not something capable of damaging the dense material of the reinforced door. Dr McCoy chose to re-enter the bridge demanding to know why none of the injured on Campbell base had been beamed aboard yet.

The Doctor's outrage triggered the final blow. The bottom of the door gave way releasing the tribble. The creature stopped a couple of feet away, turning to face the door which it sniffed at.

Pleased or impressed by its work the tribble purred.

"This is new." Dr McCoy whispered his gaze fixed upon the tribble.

The tribble turned to face the human in blue making noises that could pass for a greeting. Shivering the bundle of fur puffed itself up shuffling at speed to Chekov who smiled down at the creature.

"Pavel don't." Mr Sulu warned. "It just broke through a blast door."

Chekov looked hurt. "But it iz still Wida."

Mr Sulu did not have an answer ready for his companion tensing as the furry beast turned his way.

Spock had seen enough. "We should contain the creature in a force field immediately. Dr McCoy can then run tests, we have more imp"

Vida hissed. It's fur vibrating clumping together creating spikes of hair.

McCoy flashed a scanner over the tribble. "Mr Spock I do not think Vida agrees with your assessment."

"The assessments of a non-sentient animal is not my concern." Spock stood up, the tribble tilted itself to keep it's tiny eyes fixed on the commander. "It will be removed from the bridge and put in stasis until further-" Spock ended his sentence with a yelp. Logic stated tribbles could not do what this one had done. Perhaps it had been hanging around the Captain a little too much.

(POV Change)

Leonard McCoy had seen a lot of medical mysteries in his time, most of them revolved around the care and treatment of one Captain Kirk, his irritable immune system and the many reactions he had to medicines that would not give the common man cause for concern.

This however was a miracle on par with Jim's resurrection and dear God he was going to get as many shot of this out of the security systems before Spock tried to save his dignity. Vida, a harmless little tribble, had taken on a few characteristics of it's owner. Namely when in doubt or insulted, punch.

Vida could not punch and did the next best thing, jump and bite with impeccable aim.

By rights he should be rolling on the floor laughing at the hobgoblin and his brown nose warmer that had drawn green blood. Vida growled before letting go high tailing it to the vent beside Uhura who tried to block it with her foot. Vida bashed into her ankle, at best cracking a bone before diving into the vent doing its' best impression of a maniacal chuckle.

Rushing to Uhura Dr McCoy ignored how well defined her calf muscles are whilst examining the afflicted area. "You're one really lucky lady. Look's like it'll just bruise up. I want to run a full scan just to be sure."

"Don't feel lucky." Uhura winced. "How does a tribble do that?"

"I have a couple of theories." Dr McCoy bit his lower lip to compse himself. "Mr Spock are you alright?"

"Of course." Spock's voice was muffled by Chekov's handkerchief. The young ensign is much more sympathetic to the Commander's ailments than the Doctor could be at the moment. Having stemmed the blood flow Chekov tentatively asked.

"Kommander iz you okays?"

"Yes Mr Chekov. Thank you for your assistence. Uhura please open a shipwide audio channel."

"Aye Sir." Uhura responded tapping out commands without so much as a glance at the Commander or the scabs on his nose.

"This is Acting-Captain Spock. All crew a dangerous creature has infiltrated the Enterprise's ventillation system. Your orders are to apprehend and contain the creature by any means necessary. That is all."

"Kommander iz it really necessary to do zis? Wida iz normally such a good tribble."

Dr McCoy covered his mouth with his hands. He had to get off the bridge and laugh his socks off before he could even look at the injured vulcan.

"In light of that fact Mr Chekov I did not order a shoot to kill on the creature."

"I zee, vell, Dr McCoy and I vill find Vida for you. Come along Doctor we have much work to do." For such a little man Chekov had surprising strength when he needed it. He managed to haul the doctor into the turbo lift before he compromised himself in the eyes of the Commander. Safely inside the turbo lift the doctor let loose howls of laughter he had valiantly kept inside to preserve the hobgoblin's sense of pride.

"Vell Doctor zey say laughter is best medicine." Chekov chuckled letting the doctor slip down the wall. "Ve must find Wida first or who knows vat Kommander Spock vill do to it."

Somehow McCoy managed to convey the need to get Scotty involved whilst calming down. His traitorous brain kept replaying the scene starting him off once again.

to be continued...


End file.
